Innocence
by 1harderthanyouthink
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped the inescapable. But this isn't Harry's third year...Alternate Universe
1. Escape From Two Hells

Harry Potter. He's just a seven year-old boy living in Little Whinging, Surrey. He's a mentally-ill child, says the normal family at number 4, Pivet Drive.

But, he knows that they're a bunch of abusing, well, just verbally, jerks. He's a boy that lives in the cupboard under the stairs. They spend minimal amount to keep him alive. They say he's a burden. Harry Potter lives with the Dursley's.

At this moment, Harry is "playing" with his "perfect" cousin, Dudley, at the park. He is spoiled above anyone Harry has ever met. A fat imbecile. Well, if Harry ever said that he'd be imprisoned in his cupboard for a week. But now, Dudley and friends are playing "Harry Hunt."

Harry is running from Dudley, but one of his friends stops Harry. As Harry is about to run away, Dudley smashes him to the ground, crushing Harry, and further breaking his rounded rimmed glasses.

"C'mon guys, let's go home now, I'm starved and I want supper," said Dudley.

Dudley and his friends ran from the park, and left Harry on the ground.

Harry got up, and went over to the bench he usually sat on when he wanted to be gone from the Dursley's. It wasn't worse. He had so much more space in the open world than in his filthy cupboard.

Harry was looking at the sunset as a man, looking rather ragged, came to him.

Harry was surprised that the man spoke to him.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" The man asked, pointing next to Harry.

"Sure," said Harry, with his chin rested on his hand.

The man got settled.

"Do you live near here? The man asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes."

"Do you like it?

"No."

The man looked to be pondering this. He was muttering something about some "Lily" Then he spoke again.

"I just broke out of prison," said the man.

Harry was stunned.

"Excuse me?" He asked, somewhat scared.

_It's all ok. If he wanted to hurt me he would've done so already._

"Don't worry Harry, I'm an innocent man," he said.

"Well that's what they all say...and how do you know my name?" Harry asked, getting scared again.

The ragged man before him grunted, and said, "Well you are a smart one. I was friends with your parents, great people they were. And you can call me Padfoot."

Harry was confused. How did he know Harry's parents and since when were they great people, the Dursleys always said...

Harry gathered his courage again and spoke.

"Wait, the Dursleys always told me they were low-lives that died in a drunken car crash."

"THEY WHAT?" "Padfoot" roared, making Harry jump.

The man jumped up.

"Come on Harry. We're going back to have a chat with your aunt and uncle."

Harry jumped with fear.

"But I don't want to go back there, it's terrible!"

Padfoot thought about it for a moment. When he seemed to come to a conclusion, he seemed to mutter something like, "Why must it be like this Dumbledore?"

"You won't sleep another minute there, if you like. I can take you to my place," Padfoot said.

Harry seemed as if the gates of Heaven opened, and he can climb a stairwell from Hell.

"Yes! Of course I want to get out of here! It was my life's dream!" Harry yelled.

Padfoot seemed appalled.

"Crap, I didn't think that they would be that high level greasy gits," Padfoot said quietly.

They set off on the walk back to Number 4. Padfoot was angrily muttering to himself.

When he got to Number 4, on Pivet Drive, Padfoot saw this as his only chance in life to knock (slam) on their door and then yell at the gits for being so terrible to their nephew. Nephew.

A woman answered the door.

"What do you want? And why do you have Harry?" The woman, Harry's aunt Petunia, asked impolitely.

"I am Harry Potter's godfather," Padfoot said, controlling his every will to kill this woman.

A complexion of horror etched onto Petunia's face.

"You, it's you, Dumbledore said, uh-" she said before being cut off by Harry.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Another look, of absolute hatred, formed on Petunia's face. But one of utter anger replaced controlled anger on Padfoot's.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?" Padfoot roared. "What about when he gets his Hogwarts acceptance letter?" He pleaded.

Petunia ushered them in.

Harry piped up again.

"A what acceptance letter?" He asked.

"No talk of that!" Screamed Petunia in her horrid shrill scream.

"Fuck you," Padfoot said, as if correcting her. Harry was taken aback by his language. He turned to Harry.

"You're a wizard Harry."

Harry was taken further aback than before. Surely this Padfoot man is utterly mad.

"Prove it," Harry said.

Padfoot took out a long, wooden stick, and shot a jet of fire at the fireplace, and a fire appeared on the wood in it.

He turned to Petunia.

"Now that the secret of that is out, and I am Harry's legal guardian due to James' and Lily's will, I shall take Harry to my home."

Petunia was dumbstruck.

"Fine then!" She screeched. "Just don't expect me to take the freak back!" She finished as Padfoot summoned Harry's things and then turned to leave. He slammed the door behind him.

"Family of gits," he muttered under his breath.

"Alright Harry, we need to leave little trace. So take my arm."

Harry complied, and he felt the sucking of him into what seemed like a hole.

They appeared in a forest.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade. But we aren't staying here. We will walk 100 meters that way to throw them off."

They walked away from the village in the distance.

"Padfoot, why do we have to not leave a followable trace?" Asked Harry.

"Because, if we did, they'd find where we're going to live."

They kept walking, until Padfoot decided it was safe to leave again.

"Hold on tight," he said.

Harry thought he was sucked in a hole again. He came out at a street, and across were homes bunched together.

"C'mon, let's cross," Padfoot said.

They crossed the road. They came to their new home, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Padfoot put his wand in the door and it opened to him.

"Welcome to the House of Black."


	2. House-Elves, Goblins, and Dragons

They made their way to the kitchen. Padfoot cleaned the chairs with a wave of his wand.

"Sit," he said.

Just then a screaming noise came from the hall.

"INTRUDERS IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK! INTRUDERS IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Padfoot immediately stood up.

"Shut up, you bloody spiteful cow," he spit back at the direction of the voice.

But the woman's voice wouldn't stop.

"MY BLOOD-TRAITOR SON IS BACK! DISAPPOINTMENT! STAIN ON THE NAME OF BLACK!"

Padfoot quickly made his way to what looked like a talking portrait to Harry. He promptly covered it with it's curtain. Then he made his way back to Harry, whose face spelled H-O-R-R-O-R. But Padfoot quickly comforted him.

"It's ok Harry, don't worry about that. My mother is dead and she can only scream, she can't curse you, thank Merlin."

Harry's face returned to normal state. Padfoot spoke again.

"I wonder if the old house-elf is still alive. The place is rather dusty. KREACHER!" He finished, yelling, making Harry jump in his chair.

A small, old being with bat-like ears and a long, pointed nose appeared before the two with a loud crack. It spoke with a deep voice, one that made it sound as if it would die at any moment.

"Ooh, the murderer runaway is back," it said. "I would believe it too. Master always had a temper, yes, he did. Broke oh Mistress' heart. Friends of blood-traitors, half-breeds, and mudbl-," it said before Padfoot cut him off.

"If you finish that sentence, I will give you clothes," he said, which made the house-elf jump in fear. "Now I must know, is there anyone still alive in the Black family?"

Kreacher looked up at Padfoot again, and spoke in slightly louder voice than before.

"Oh yes, there are a few. No one lives here though. They live in other properties owned by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Padfoot seemed content with the answer and dismissed Kreacher. Then he turned to Harry.

"It seems that because I've been in prison for 7 years, I don't have much money on me. So we're going to the wizard bank in Diagon Alley. But first, we must change our appearances," Padfoot said, before waving his wand over the both of them. They now had brown hair with blue eyes. Padfoot also gave Harry black robes that fit him.

"Oh, and I'll need to fix your glasses. It would look like I neglect you," Padfoot said, before pointing his wand at Harry.

_Is this when the "murderer" kills me?_

"Oculus Reparo," Padfoot said, which fixed Harry's glasses completely.

"Now take my arm," Padfoot said, and Harry followed the command. The sucking into the hole came again, and they appeared in a pub.

Padfoot led Harry out of the pub, and he tapped it a few times in different places.

Padfoot spoke in a low voice.

"We need to go to Gringotts. Big white building with pillars, hard to miss. So c'mon."

Padfoot led Harry through the crowds of people walking in and out of shops. He saw sweets stores. One that said Ollivanders. One with brooms in the windows. One with owls and cats in cages. Finally they came to the huge building.

"Harry, this bank is run by goblins," Padfoot said. "They demand respect. Do not disrespect the goblins. Do you hear me?" Padfoot finished. Harry nodded.

They went inside and made their way to a goblin in the center of the hall.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today? Oh, I know there's a nice bounty on your head, Mr. Black," the goblin said, much to Harry's dismay.

"Wizarding affairs are profitable these days," the goblin finished with a cruel smile.

"Helping me is just as much," Padfoot said, as if he'd done this a million and one times already.

"Is that a bribe, Mr. Black?" the goblin asked.

"If you want to be blunt. I think that we can call it a reward for professional approaches, now and in the future."

"How large is this... reward?" The goblin asked, knowing he's getting what he wanted.

"It would depend on how professional you are with my little situation."

"We can be very professional," the goblin promised, with a plastic smile, showing teeth for the second time.

"We'll see about that...but in that case, I think we can agree permanent interest rate rise for the Black vault of say... five percent for every withdrawal and deposit?"

"Eight," the goblin hoped, greedily.

"Five," Padfoot said firmly, "as well as five percent of what I'm withdrawing today. I promise you that you will get a substantial amount of gold due to the new interest today."

The goblin swallowed whatever further greediness he had, and called another goblin over, Griphook, to lead them to the Black Vault. He reminded him of the 5% interest.

The three got on a cart on a rail track, which Harry could only relate to a terribly maintained and unsafe muggle roller coaster.

It was a devious path: with dips and turns and twists and falls. Finally, they came to the area of the Black Vault. First there was a dragon.

Griphook spoke loudly.

"Take a clanker. Shake it the whole time until you are in the vault."

They rattled and shook the clinkers, and the dragon kept away.

There was only one door in the area, a large, round, one with Black carved into it.

Griphook walked to the door pressed his hand against it. With a bunch grinding sounds and clicks, the vault door was now covering the entrance to the passage they'd entered through, while the vault itself was now open. Harry's mouth fell open. In one corner was a collection of expensive looking heirlooms – lots of armor made of kevlar and titanium, sets of golden daggers with diamonds encrusted in them, many chests full of jewellery, and huge leather bags, all filled with rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and other jewels. The rest of the room – which could be as big as his former "home", was filled with piles of gold, silver and bronze coins, stacked as tall as Padfoot, and he was rather tall. Right at the back of the vault was another door, and who knows what else is behind that door?

Bloody Hell.

Padfoot took out a small bag and was putting in far more gold than should fit. Harry was reminded of Mary Poppins.

"I've taken 30,000 Galleons, so here's the interest," said Padfoot. "What's the Galleon to Pound conversion rate at the time?" He asked Griphook.

"It's about 5 Pounds to a Galleon," Griphook said.

"Good, take this, and convert 20,000 of what's left to Pounds," Padfoot commanded.

...

They made it back to Diagon Alley with 100,000 Pounds and a few thousand Galleons.

"Harry, we should go to Ollivanders. You can begin training simple magic," Padfoot said.

"But Padfoot, I've always been told that magic isn't real," Harry said back to him.

Padfoot let out a small laugh.

"What evidence needed? We've seen goblins, elves, and dragons. Now you're getting a wand. But be warned. Ollivander is a creepy old wise man who knows and remembers everything and everyone. He will probably know who we are."

They went in the store. Harry saw boxes stacked on shelves to the ceiling throughout the store.

"Mr. Potter," an old man said. "I don't believe that you are going to Hogwarts for a few years. Yes I remember your mother's wand. 10¼ inches, unicorn hair willow, swishy, good for charms work. And you're father's: 11 inches, phoenix feather, mahogany, pliable, good for transfiguration. I've heard that they've been looking around for the Boy-Who-Lived. But I see that you are alive and well. But if you wish you can shop for a wand today."

"That is what we want," Padfoot said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Very well," Ollivander said, walking away to the boxes. Then he came back.

Ebony and Unicorn hair. Twelve inches." Harry gave it a wave.

The inkwell on the counter exploded. Padfoot chuckled at that. "Nope, not that," said Mr. Ollivander.

Throughout the next 50 wands Harry tried, he turned Padfoot's hair purple, which was reversed quickly. He set parchment on fire. He toppled several shelves, broke glass, and even conjured a hundred spiders, which burst into flames. The worst of the worst was when he vanished some of Mr. Ollivander's hair.

"These wands choose their wizard, and no one is suitable for you," said Mr. Ollivander. "But we will find a match for you," he said as he pondered over a wand.

"Oh, I wonder. Don't see why not," he muttered under his breath.

"Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple," he said, giving the wand to Harry.

Harry waved it, and a stream of red and gold sparks came from it.

"Oh, yes, good. But curious, yes, very curious indeed," said Ollivander.

"What's curious?" Harry asked, curious about why he said this wand with Harry is very curious.

"I remember every wand I've sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. And it just so happens that the Phoenix who gave this feather gave another - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

There's the creepy know it all.

"Curious how these things happen... I think it is safe to say we can expect great things from you, Mr Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things too... terrible, yes, but great."

"Er...thank you, Mr. Ollivander, goodbye," Harry said, before leaving with Padfoot.

They made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

A witch came to them.

"Are you looking for anything today?" the witch asked.

"An owl," Harry said, with a sly look at his godfather.

She thought for a moment, and then smiled. "We've got a few eagle owls," she suggested. "They're popular among the purebloods."

"Yes, I know," Padfoot said, with a tinge of hate. "I'd prefer something a little different." The witch looked curious about his reaction to the mention of what purebloods like

"In that case," she said, thoughtful, "we have great horned owls. They're a little rarer."

Padfoot shook his head. "They scare me," he said. "Something about the eyes...they always look like they're frowning...and on something." Personally, Harry had nothing against horned owls.

"We sold our last barred owl last night," she said, frowning. "And we don't get any more until next week."

"Scops?" She asked.

Padfoot beat him to it.

"They look retarded," Padfoot said.

"Tawny?"

"I don't like those."

"Screech?"

Padfoot even shuddered at this.

"Those ears are horrid," he said

"You're right," the witch said. "All of our brown and barn owls are out at the moment."

Her eyes brightened at one thought. "Do you know what, though? We do have something a little rarer, if you're interested, of course."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We've got a snowy owl in at the moment. She's very young but some people like it better that way when they get a snowy owl, since they're much, much easier to train," she finished.

Padfoot and Harry shared a look. "Can we see her?" Padfoot asked.

"Of course." The witch led them through the shop, until they reached a different section. There were a number of younger owls - even some cages were set up with nesting mothers - and they found the owl sitting on a perch at the back.

Harry would never have guessed she was a snowy owl; she was grey, and every picture he'd ever seen had shown snowy owls as white. She was covered in an uneven coat of downy grey feathers, though her wings were speckled with black and white. But she did have the golden yellow eyes that make them look demanding of no nonsense.

"She's certainly different," Padfoot said.

"She'll be looking stunning when she loses her baby feathers though," the witch said.

"Can she fly?" Padfoot asked.

"Of course."

"That's all that matters, then," Padfoot said, shrugging. He turned to Harry. "What do you think?" The owl nibbled his finger and rubbed her beak against his hand and made a hooting noise. Padfoot smiled. "How much?" He asked

"Twelve galleons," the witch said.

"For one owl?" Padfoot asked, arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

"She's a rare breed," the witch said.

"Fair enough," Padfoot said, taking a few galleons from his bag.

...

They had decided to name the owl Hedwig. Padfoot had gone to get food, after cleaning the food stores of the house of two year expired food. At the moment, they were cleaning up the house and brightening up. So many dark artefacts were lying around.

They let Kreacher take all of the stuff he wanted. They put it in one room. Kreacher made sure they didn't throw out a locket that was supposedly Regulus'.

They had also gotten down every portrait. Harry's accidental magic let Walburga Black's portrait fall off of the wall when it startled him. They put every portrait in that room, and it made it just that much more...peaceful.

Padfoot at the moment was cleaning a bedroom. They would sleep in that room tonight. Harry protested but he didn't know. He didn't know that he could turn into a dog.

That would wait until tonight.

.*.*.*.

_Thank you for reading. I decided that I would update often with small chapters rather than every week with longer ones. Just a personal preference of mine. So, to answer a question now before it's asked, I made up the wand cores for James and Lily, based on personality._

_Hope you're enjoying so far,_

_Chris_


	3. Getting Settled

_So everyone, chapter 3, apparently I'm getting bored, but I love what I do. Chris stuff. "What are you doing Chris?" "Chris stuff."_

_Now everyone, enjoy,_

_Chris_

**.*.*.*.**

Sirius, that's his real name, as he had told Harry during dinner, was cleaning a bathroom, with Harry.

"Remember Harry, the incantation is Scourgify. Try it."

Harry took his wand from the side pocket of his robes.

"Scourgify!" Harry said, taking out the dust in the whole room. He grinned in his accomplishment. Padfoot even let out a laugh.

"You might want to control your magic a bit. As much as I'd love for you to clean the whole house with your carefree magic, try toning it down so you don't vanish something on accident."

Harry was still pleased with his work but took this piece of advice so he wouldn't accidentally do something stupid.

Padfoot had cleaned the bedroom. The sheets, pillows, and blankets were now usable. Kreacher was also willing to help, now that he had someone to work for. He cleaned the kitchen up.

It was about the time for Harry and Sirius to go to sleep. Harry was in the bed, as Sirius said he could.

"Do you want to know why I am called Padfoot, Harry?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry nodded. Then he saw in the spot of where Sirius was, a large black dog with shaggy fur. Harry laughed in excitement and amusement.

Padfoot got up on the bed, wagged his tail, licked Harry's face, and then returned to curl at Harry's feet.

./.|.\.

Remus Lupin was searching the whole magical world. He couldn't find them. He knew that they had to be somewhere.

He checked Hogsmeade, thoroughly. He checked all of the inns in Diagon Alley. They weren't there. He finally just started to keep an open ear when he was out. He burned every Daily Prophet that said the Ministry had tracked them. He never even considered them as possible truth.

He always just never understood. Why would Sirius, someone who denounced the dark arts from a young age, turn James and Lily to Voldemort?

As of now, he just wanted to keep Harry safe, and kill Sirius Black.

**./.|.\.**

Harry woke up to see Padfoot was already downstairs.

He hadn't gotten a chance to admire it, but 12 Grimmauld Place was huge. The kitchen was below the ground floor. That's one floor. The ground floor. Two. Then there were three more floors up. That made 5 floors. So there was much more room than they needed.

Harry exited his inner-mind and looked at the breakfast already out.

"Um, why didn't you have me cook?" Harry asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have a house-elf, and why would I have you cook?"

Harry got stuck at this.

"Er...nothing."

Sirius remembered that he was living with those abusive gits for almost 7 years.

"Spill, what did they do to you?" Sirius asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Sirius was quick to comfort him.

"It's ok Harry, you can tell me. They are unforgivable. Just tell me," he pleaded.

Harry looked down at the table, unable to look into Sirius' grey eyes.

"I cooked all of their meals when I wasn't sick. I did all of the cleaning, too," Harry said.

_That can't be all_, Sirius thought.

"There's more, isn't there Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry's eyes threatened tears at the thought of the Dursley's neglect. But he had to tell Padfoot.

"When I failed to please them, they imprisoned me in my bedroom...which was a cupboard under the stairs.

Padfoot trembled for a moment before a glass cabinet completely shattered behind him. But he controlled himself from yelling and hugged Harry.

"You'll never go back," he said, with promise, hurt, anger, and fear.

_Fear?_ Harry thought.

**./.|.\.**

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. An escapee from an inescapable wizard prison just took Harry Potter from his relatives.

The thing that stumped his brain was that there was no sign of a struggle. There wasn't a single _trace_ of this boy.

And speaking of traces, they still can't find Harry's trace. They can't figure out if he's dead! Of course, it would only come up if there was a spell cast around him that was not a wizarding area. But still! He knows they won't be in the wizarding world. It was too findable.

He checked the wards, too. Weak, but there. He couldn't have been gone too long. The only problem was that he probably didn't call it "home."

He had to do one thing. Desperate, yes, but old Dumbles didn't want harm to come to the boy.

He called the living members of the Order of the Phoenix to a meeting.

Remus was sad. He didn't know if Harry was ok. He was supposed to be a second godfather! Well, that's what everyone thought of him as. So Remus, with all of his available time, which was every second except for nights of the full moon, was looking for Harry.

Hagrid was bawling. To see an 11 and a half feet tall man cry like that was quite a sight.

And that was the second time he'd ever cry like that. The first was when his parents died. The second was the possibility their son is dead.

And Minerva was there. She had composure, sure, but she felt just as saddened. She really liked Lily, and James, when he was mature...

And Peter was dead, so they thought. So they all thought...

Dumbledore stood up.

"You all know why you were called here today," he said, his midnight blue eyes missing their twinkle.

Everyone looked up, hoping the Headmaster had some information for them.

"Harry Potter has been kidnapped by Sirius Black," he said solemnly.

Everyone stopped crying, and everyone bowed their heads again, in respect for his parents.

"I don't have much for you today. But to find Harry, we must stick together. So I ask of you to gather as many people as possible, to search the muggle and wizarding worlds. That is all, and I know the Hogwarts professors here have end of year exams to grade, so off you all go," the Headmaster finished, dismissing the people gathered that early morning.

**./.|.\**

Harry was playing bludger, which was wizard tag, with Padfoot. But, Padfoot did have the advantage. He was able to be a dog.

Whenever Sirius would corner Harry, he'd transform back to his normal self, tag Harry, and say: "Bludger," and run off as a dog.

Sirius thought it'd be best to space out the stories of Harry's parents as much as possible. After all, it is kind of hard just to say this to a seven year-old boy: "_Your parents were my friends until they were betrayed by who they thought was their friend to a crazy-ass lunatic who tortured and killed people for fun_."

But, Harry would have to know the story soon enough. And he'd feel bad if he tried to hide it from Harry.

Harry began to form trust with Sirius. And it made Sirius feel good too, because Harry himself was the only one he could trust. Well, at the moment at least: but Padfoot would put his front right paw down and take his closest friend his age back. He swore to himself that he would earn back the trust and friendship of Remus John Lupin!

But now, he would train Harry, they'd been playing bludger for over an hour.

"Harry, come to the empty room, I must show you basic spells," said Padfoot.

Harry ran to the empty room on the second floor. Padfoot had already set up a human sized target with a stick that represented a wand.

"The first spell is _Lumos_, Harry, and it will light the tip of your wand. The counter-charm is _Nox_."

Harry hoisted his wand in the air.

"Lumos," he said, and a rather bright light appeared.

"Dim it down," Padfoot said with a teacher-like voice.

The wand light became perfect for Sirius' preference. He signaled for Harry to say Nox.

Padfoot spoke again, which made Harry get ready to cast a spell.

"The next spell is _Expelliarmus_. It disarms an opponent. Are you ready?" Sirius asked, which made Harry nod. "Then cast it at that fake wand," he commanded.

Harry raised his wand but this time got in a stance he'd use in a duel, which was quickly accepted by Padfoot.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, his wand fixed on his target. A red jet of light quickly shot out of the wand and made the fake wand go shooting backwards.

"Perfect," Padfoot commended. "Now, raise the fake wand with the levitation charm. This incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_. Move the wand like a swish, and then a flick as you say the incantation.

Harry was doing the motion and said: "Wingardium Leviosa." And behold! The stick was levitating! Harry moved it around the room. Sirius couldn't help but smile. He knew one thing: Harry's going to be one hell of a wizard, if he just did the eleven year-old curriculum in 5 minutes as a seven year-old.

"I think that's enough for now, just practice those for now. We have to do something very important for the possibility that they find us," Sirius said.

Harry was curious. But Sirius thought everyone needed a break from the thought of the word "curious" for a while.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, with a happy smile still etched on his face from the events of his first day at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius thought back to 1981, when they did the same thing for James and Lily, inwardly scowled because of the thought of Peter Pettigrew, and answered Harry's question.

"We are going to set up the Fidelius Charm on the house. The secret is who the Fidelius is hiding. The secret-keeper is the only one that can tell the location to someone. The witness leaves halfway, so they aren't in on the secret. If someone comes without the secret keeper telling them, both the secret and keeper will be invisible in the boundaries of the house," Sirius explained.

Harry seemed in deep thought for a moment, and then asked, "So who's the secret keeper?"

Padfoot must've sensed his thoughts, because he lightly as possible clenched his fists and replied, "No, there was a switch once, and it didn't turn out well. Plus, the corrupt fools at the Ministry would do anything to get the information out of you, even if I'm not present."

"But what if they catch you?" Harry asked, shuddering at the thought of losing his first friend. But Sirius was calm and collected.

"It wouldn't matter," Sirius said, to a shocked Harry's face. But he continued: "because if they catch me then they would give me a trial to look good or something, or if a rare smart person there gets me a trial," Sirius explained, which calmed Harry.

**./.¦.\.**

By nightfall, the wizarding world was looking for Harry Potter or Sirius Black for one reason or another. Some held genuine care in their hearts. Some held the love of Galleons in their hearts.

They gave Harry and Sirius a "Body-Bind on sight" for the both of them, because the Ministry realized how quickly it goes awry when there's a missed Killing Curse...

Meanwhile, Harry and Padfoot were protected by the Fidelius Charm. That made Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin's worst nightmare at the time come true.

This meant that the only way to catch them was by getting them in the outside world. They didn't know they set up the Charm, they just highly expected it. And they expected correctly. Anyone who doesn't know the secret would never find them in number 12, Grimmauld Place.

And that was another reason to worry: if they are in Grimmauld Place, the only way to get in is by giving blood, if you are a Black, you are let in. Or you can put your wand in a slot. But, it doesn't accept unwanted guests. Then even if they did get in, they'd never see them.

But, alas, they had to keep trying. Bagnold was going mad. She had to find Mr. Potter. She didn't want herself to look bad, and she didn't want Mr. Potter to be hurt. There was too much going on. If only everything would slowly present itself, then she wouldn't be such a mess at the moment.

**./.¦.\.**

Harry was happy. Padfoot had exchanged some of his stories from his youth, most of them pranks, that involved James. They called themselves the Marauders. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the other two. Too bad the rat (literally) had betrayed their trust.

Sirius was filled with so much hate as he walked through Flourish and Blotts with Harry (they had dirty blonde hair with deep brown eyes today).

He was filled with so much hate at his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into Remus Lupin, who was so angry himself that he did the same thing.

Harry was carrying a book on beginner's dueling, one on history, one on basic potions, and one about wizarding creatures.

He put it in his bag to pay when they got to the counter. He turned to see his godfather saying sorry to a man. Then he was going to tell Padfoot how many Galleons to take out.

"Padfo-," he said, but was cut off. He didn't know that the man a few feet away was Remus Lupin, Sirius hoped he didn't hear.

But it was too late.

"Run!" Yelled Padfoot.

Harry put the bag on the counter.

"I'll be back to pay," he said.

Harry whipped his wand out and ran after Padfoot.

He ran through the crowds and found him. But Remus did too.

"Finite!" He yelled, pointing his wand at Harry and Sirius.

Suddenly they were back to normal appearance.

There were gasps in the crowd as many whipped their wands out while some backed away.

All of them started to try to apprehend Sirius. He was holding them off, and Harry motioned for them to run again.

People were confused: why is Harry Potter helping him? There was no sign of being Imperiused...

Harry and Padfoot ran to a side alley, as Padfoot managed to get about 5 out of 8 off of them.

But alas, they came to a dead end.

The three remaining had them cornered. Sirius recognized Gawain Robards, Remus, and John Dawlish.

"You can't want to kill me Moony," said Padfoot.

Remus was fuming.

"Don't call me that!" He thundered.

Harry was using this distraction. They didn't see his wand yet. He was slowly drawing it at Robards. He had him off-guard.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, and the red jet didn't hit the wand, it hit Robards in the chest and sent him flying towards a brick wall, he hit it and fell unconscious.

"Harry!" Remus yelled in disbelief, but shrugged it off because he was protecting Sirius.

Then he had to gasp again though, because Harry got in front of Padfoot.

Dawlish though, was retarded enough to send a Bone-Breaking Curse at Sirius, which missed and hit Harry in the ribs, and made him fall, bruising his knee and shoulder too. He screamed with excruciating pain.

Sirius let loose a rage and sent countless Stinging Hexes at Dawlish. At least four blood spurts came from his face, one from his neck, and over five on his chest.

Harry finished by levitating a rubbish bin and slamming Dawlish with it. Remus didn't care that they did that. He deserved it.

Now Remus faced off with Sirius.

Sirius blocked a Body-Bind Curse and had his Stunning Spell blocked.

Harry picked his wand up off of the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled again, and the jet just disarmed Harry's opponent this time.

Remus was hit by a Stunner a second later by Sirius.

Sirius quickly wrote a note to Remus.

_Remus,_

_Take Harry to St. Mungo's. I don't have the proper healing supplies. Promise me that you'll get to know him in the time he stays there._

_Sincerely, Your Friend,_

_Sirius_

Padfoot put the note and Remus' wand in his old friend's hand. He made his way to Harry.

"Now listen Harry, Remus is going to take you to the hospital. He will stay with you. I don't have the proper healing stuff, so stay there until you are better. Goodbye for now," Sirius said, a tear making his left eye gleam in the little light shadowed dead-end.

Despite his pain, Harry hugged Padfoot, with a tear strolling down his cheek.

"I love you, Padfoot," Harry said with hurt in his voice.

"I love you too kiddo," Sirius said, before breaking the hug and going over to Remus.

"_Rennervate_," he muttered, and Remus' eyes fluttered, opening slowly. But he didn't get another good look at Sirius, because the black dog was already making his way away.

**.*.*.*.**

_Yes, excitement, excitement...mix it with sorrow, some hatred, and some love and suffering, and you got a story! Yay! Anyway, Dumbles will be on the good side in this story (I sometimes get annoyed with evil Dumbledore), but he will have his mistakes._

_If you don't like the family love-filled ending to this chapter, then I don't have anything to say to you. It's a good ending, and it goes with the plot development. What happens to Harry? Will he be ok without Padfoot at his feet at night? The plot takes it's first twist. Voila! And I as Harry gets older the more mature words he's going to use. Yes, this will be a long lasting fanfic, I assure the ladies and gents. Sequel to sequel. Everything will be paralleled. Twisted and turned, a devious path for my plots indeed. But what's the evil plot in the plot? I don't know yet as I'm plotting my plot and I think the plot is off to a nice plottable start. And where was I before that mini-rant? Oh, yes, more mature in time. I will not keep this thing f****** Bert and Ernie folks!_

_I may be insane but I like my little thoughts to go with the chapters. Remember, I'd rather update short chapters more often than long ones every week. I just like it. So stay tuned for Chapter Numero Cuatro, fine people._

_Yours Truly,_

_Chris_


	4. St Mungo's

_Now, to that one guest who left a review, that said I lost him at Remus practically being a second godfather, why don't you think it over for a second? Remus and James were great, great friends, and if Remus had ever gotten the chance, he would be like a second godfather figure to Harry. So, there. And of course Sirius would maintain the role of actual godfather! And you lost me when you said, "Remus should be the one earning the trust of Sirius." Let's just remember that everyone thinks this guy led a lunatic murderer to his best friend._

_And before any complaining occurs, I accidentally omitted that when Harry and Padfoot were in Flourish and Blotts, even though the story was told right after the end of June, this is by mid-July, as Harry was getting better at the Disarming Charm. So there's some clarification._

**_.*.*.*._**

_Remus,_

_Take Harry to St. Mungo's. I don't have the proper healing supplies. Promise me that you'll get to know him in the time he stays there._

_Sincerely, Your Friend,_

_Sirius_

Remus couldn't figure out why in the world Sirius was trusting him. After all, Remus himself was just a second ago trying to kill him.

So he went over to Harry and picked him up, and apparated straight to St. Mungo's.

Almost immediately, a female healer came running over, helping Harry.

"C'mon dear, let's get you straight into a ward on the fourth floor," the healer said, getting Harry on a stretcher.

**./.|.\.**

Dumbledore had heard the news, and he was going to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. He did not want that lunatic, Black, to get his paws on Harry Potter. (Unknown to old Dumbles, Sirius could actually touch Harry with paws).

Hagrid also heard the news and began looking for a recipe for a cake to give to Harry on his birthday. Nobody ever corrected his spelling, though...

Dumbledore had made his way to the fourth floor ward that kept Harry. He saw what the fourth floor was for and grimaced.

_Spell Damage_

He made his way to the correct ward and let out a sigh of relief.

_Minor Injuries_

When he got to Harry's ward, he was surprised that the only visitor was Remus Lupin. He expected many people to show up, even if not wanted.

"Hello, there Harry, Remus, it's good to see you."

Harry looked up, smiled slightly, and said, "It's nice to see you too, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore didn't see what was wrong with Harry.

"May I ask, what injuries do you have?" Dumbledore asked. But Remus answered in place of Harry.

"Damn Dawlish broke 8 ribs with a curse made for adults. Sirius hit him with 12 Stinging Hexes after that, and Harry hit him over the head by levitating a rubbish bin."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"So you still have your wand Harry?" He asked. Harry held up his brown wand after taking it from his robes.

"That's interesting, usually they take it away. They must've not seen it..." Dumbledore said, conjuring a chair for himself. "Out of curiosity, what spells have you been working with?"

Harry shifted a bit to sit up more. "Sirius has taught me the Wand-Lighting and Extinguishing Charms, the Disarming Charm, and Levitation Charm," he said, with hints of both proudness and sadness.

Just then, three Ministry workers came in the door. Dawlish, who Harry and Remus gave terrible looks, some weird looking old guy with purple boots and a lime green bowler hat, and a short woman who obviously liked pink.

"Remus and I will leave the room for the time being," said Dumbledore, standing up.

Harry felt far less safe with the Ministry workers being the only ones in the room.

"Hello Harry, I'm Cornelius Fudge, and this is Madam Umbridge. Minister Bagnold is unable to visit due to a sickness," said the man with the purple boots.

The Umbridge woman held out a tray.

"Would you like tea, dear?" She asked, though Harry saw right through her and knew it was a trick.

He put on the best smile he could for these people. "That would be...lovely, thank you, Madam Umbridge."

She gave Harry the tray and sat, leaving Fudge standing.

Harry knew of Veritaserum, and although he wasn't the secret keeper, they may find something else out if he had to tell them the truth. He pretended to sip it, and dripped a bit on the floor, and the idiots didn't notice.

"How is living with Black?" Fudge asked.

Harry didn't even have to lie on this question. "Great, he treats me amazingly," he said, finishing with a bitter tone. But apparently Umbridge was big on manners.

"Then what's with the tone of your voice? It's bitter, like he abuses you," she said.

Harry had to fight his every muscle to keep himself from angrily scowling at Umbridge. Instead he decided to throw a jab at Umbridge.

"Huh, at least he got to know me before interrogating me about my life," he spat at her. She got angry though.

"How dare you say that? He's a murdering lunatic! I'm working for the Ministry!" She screeched.

Harry's hand twitched towards his wand. But he'd have another go.

"I think actual murderers are less loony than you!" He yelled at her.

She sat there, face as red as anything. "You will regret what you've said! I am Delores, Jane, Umbridge, and if you can't learn respect then maybe I should teach it to you!"

Harry drew his wand at the speed of light.

"Was that a threat Madam?" He asked her, wand pointed directly at her. His fierce emerald eyes dug right into Umbridge's evil soul.

Fudge went next.

"What, is he training you to be the next Dark Lord?" He asked, incredulous that Umbridge was in the wrong for threatening a seven year old. But right after that Remus and Dumbledore came in with their wands drawn.

"Are you insane, woman?" Remus yelled. Umbridge scowled at him. "Threatening a kid that isn't of age over an argument, let alone the fact that he is 7!"

Dumbledore looked just as angry as Remus, and said, "Dawlish, arrest her, she's going on trial."

Dawlish looked confused.

"For what crime, sir? What law did Madam Umbridge break?" He asked.

Remus was about to go crazy on Dawlish since he kept being a retarded git. But Dumbledore stopped him.

"I think it's all self-explanatory, John, she has threatened a seven year old child in St. Mungo's. I will send an owl to Madam Bones to prepare trial. Now John, take her to a Ministry holding-cell."

Dawlish finally gave in and arrested Umbridge, and Fudge rather quickly left after that.

**./.|.\.**

Sirius slammed the Prophet on the counter top. He was in rage about what the Ministry had done. They didn't even have to lie about the events.

_July 16th_

**Confrontations In A Hospital**

_Just yesterday afternoon, only hours after Harry Potter had been admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, three Ministry workers: Cornelius Fudge, John Dawlish, and Delores Umbridge went to visit Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, angered with Umbridge for only visiting for information, started to argue with her. Ear-witnesses out of the room, Remus John Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, confirm that Madam Umbridge had threatened Mr. Potter after jabs back and forth. Mr. Potter had gotten angry with her and yelled, "I think actual murderers are more loony than you," in response to her saying that his godfather is a "murdering lunatic." But at being called loony, Umbridge said, "if (Harry) can't learn respect, then (she) would teach (him) it (herself)." Harry drew his wand and that was the moment that Mr. Lupin and Headmaster Dumbledore burst through the door, wands raised. The Professor ordered Auror Dawlish to take Madam Umbridge to a Ministry holding cell after a heated exchange of words from Lupin to Umbridge, which he did. Mr. Fudge promptly left shortly after, seeing it inappropriate to stay. Harry Potter's future location is uncertain at this time. It is unlikely that he is to return to his muggle relatives, as they were not suitable guardians for Mr. Potter._

Sirius could not believe that they would be so stupid. Those Ministry idiots. He's a seven year-old boy with feelings, not a robotic savior who follows command and feels no feeling.

And world be damned if they get their hands on him before he does.

**.*.*.*.**

_Short chapter, but I felt the further plot-development wouldn't go with the name of the chapter. So I should have another chapter up by 2 in the morning._

_Hurrah!_

_Chris_


	5. Explaining

_AGAIN: TO THE THICK SKULL THAT KEEPS SAYING I'M IMPLYING THAT REMUS IS HARRY'S GODFATHER ALONG WITH SIRIUS: "Sirius would maintain the role of actual godfather." What's not getting across? I only implied that Remus and Harry would be very close as they should be when Harry is in his world! And he is, so now they can grow close. And "he could've gotten Harry all of those years." Well, another thing is that old Dumbles wanted Harry safe so he put him with Lily's last remaining blood-relative. They'd been ordered not to let Harry into the wizarding world. So there, again._

.*.*.*.

July 18th

Albus Dumbledore was in his office with Minerva McGonagall. They were trying to get a place for the boy. Harry had healed, but was still in his ward. And ever since Robards left on the evening of the 17th, Harry had been lonely whenever Albus and Remus wasn't there with him. He sent Hagrid once, who was quickly liked by the boy. But, he couldn't stay there forever. The Robards relationship was rather odd. Harry had concussed him in a duel and a day later they were playing Exploding Snap together. He didn't talk to Dawlish once Dawlish could move around though. Albus didn't blame Harry, though.

"Is there any way we can get him back to his relatives? Won't the wards keep him safe?" Minerva asked, hopeful.

Albus, however, already knew the answer to this, and it wasn't too pleasant. He looked Minerva in the eye and said, "I'm afraid, the wards have been weakened to the point that they're useless."

Minerva still could not come to peace with this answer. So she asked another question: "Why?" She asked.

Albus let out a sigh.

"The reason the wards wouldn't work for Harry is that he doesn't call his aunt's house 'home'," Albus reasoned.

"Well I don't blame him," Minerva snapped, which made Dumbledore jump a bit. "I mean, even if there's the possibility that he's been living with a mass murderer who killed his parents those bastards always abused him," Minerva said, angrily.

Albus was a little taken aback by Minerva's use of foul language, which was a rarity.

"I've been thinking of a solution, and I think I found one, but, I must think it over," Albus said.

"What is it you were thinking Albus?" Minerva asked, hoping for a straightforward answer for once.

Albus chuckled to her annoyance, and she grimaced.

"If I thought it was important enough for you to know as quickly as possible. I'd have told you by now," Albus said, chuckling, as an angered Minerva McGonagall left his office.

**./.¦.\.**

Harry snuck out of his ward in the night. There was some floo powder in his bag. Sirius taught him how to use it, and had given him some, just in case. It would prove it's worth tonight.

Harry couldn't believe how stupid they were, to not think he was hiding something, especially after he drew his wand out against a corrupt Ministry worker. They let him keep that, too, as long as he didn't use it in anything other than self-defense.

He brought his new rucksack over his shoulder. It was filled with the books he would've gotten with Sirius.

When he got to the fireplace, he saw the fire was out. He took his wand out.

"_Incendio_," he muttered, making a fire. Then he looked in the fireplace for a moment, which was undoubtedly connected to the floo, as it could fit most wizards and witches, and it wouldn't be this big if it wasn't for floo.

He threw in the floo powder and it turned green. There was still nobody around on the fifth floor.

Harry stepped in the fireplace.

"Lupin Cottage," he said a quietly as he could while using the floo.

It was 12:45, he expected Lupin asleep. He was slightly awake though.

"Mad-Eye is that you?" He muttered as Harry came in. "Please don't yell 'constant vigilance' at the top of your lungs."

Harry took another step.

"It's me, Remus," Harry said, and Remus shot out of bed immediately.

"How did you get out of your ward?" He asked, tired but frantic.

Harry chuckled, thinking of the stupidity if this world.

"I just left when I was 'asleep.' I went up to the fifth floor, and used the floo," Harry said, spoken completely truthfully.

Remus looked at Harry.

"Well, you can't go back," Remus said.

"Well, I think I'm going to. But, do you want to know what actually happened that Halloween?" Harry asked. Remus arched an eyebrow.

"If he told you anything other than that he sold James and Lily over to Voldemort, the he's lying!" He spat, angry at Sirius.

Harry held up his hand for a moment and shook his head.

"As everyone knows, my parents put the house under the Fidelius Charm. But, everyone thought, and they still do today, that Sirius was the secret-keeper."

"Because he was," Remus said.

"No, he wasn't. This was the reason that they decided on Peter. Sirius would be too obvious. And after Peter betrayed them to Voldemort, Sirius went after him. What did him in was when Hagrid took me away from him. When Peter was trapped by Sirius, he exploded a gas pipe or something, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat, and ran off into a sewer," he finished.

Remus thought for a moment. He was about to speak, but Harry started again.

"And how was there not a royal mess of body fluids and organs all over after Peter was 'blasted to oblivion'?" Asked Harry, and as Remus was about to speak again, Harry interrupted again. "Don't tell me that Sirius vanished the blood, because he wouldn't be stupid enough to not vanish the finger," Harry finished.

Remus was about to say something, but he couldn't come up with anything. So he gave up.

"Can you tell me where Sirius lives, then?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed.

"No, even if I did, it still wouldn't work," Harry said truthfully.

"Oh," Remus said, thinking of the Fidelius Charm. "I imagine you're at Sirius' old house, though?" Remus asked.

"Yes...but if you had the idea, why didn't you just come, before I was brought to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Black family was very protective of their things, including their homes. Their door has a key slot for wands that accepts only if the person lives there or is a welcome guest. The only other way is to drip three drops of blood on the doorknob, and that only accepts one if they are of the Black family," Remus said.

Harry started to backpedal.

"Well, I guess I will see you later. Bye, Remus," Harry said, before going back to the fireplace. He threw the last of his floo powder in before Remus could protest.

"NUMBER 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" Harry said loudly.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, barely keeping his balance, and dusted himself off.

Harry went upstairs, as Sirius wasn't downstairs. Kreacher must've also went to sleep.

Harry tiredly trudged up to his room. He opened the door to his room. And to his surprise, the black dog tiredly lifted his head, and started to wag it's tail.

**.*.*.*.**

_So, I was done with this short chapter on time, but it wouldn't let me copy and paste on my phone so I had to wait until I was able to use the computer again. So I promise that I will get to at least Chapter 9 by Monday morning._


	6. Catching Up

As soon as he jumped off of the bed, Padfoot transformed into Sirius, and Sirius pulled Harry into a very tight hug.

"Thank Merlin that you're ok!" Sirius exclaimed. They stopped hugging, and Sirius quickly asked, "How did you escape?"

"Floo Powder," Harry said, grinning like a mad man. Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Did you become friendly with anyone?" Sirius asked, wanting to know if there were any relations between Harry and visitors that were not violent.

"Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Robards," Harry said.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Robards?" He asked, not believing that Harry became friendly with a man, who he had badly concussed not very long before. He wasn't so surprised about the other three.

"How was Remus?" Sirius asked.

"He was nice, I stopped at his cottage before I came here," Harry said, grinning like as much of a mad man as before.

"You stopped at his home? What if he took you to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, thinking that Harry was stupid for doing that. Harry however, kept very calm and answered.

"I explained everything to him," Harry said.

It hit Sirius like bombs pouring on a city. He told everything to Remus. And Remus didn't stop him, so that means...

"He believed the story?" Sirius asked in disbelief, not thinking it would be that easy.

"Oh yes, he did, the thing that made him create an absolute doubt for what he was told was that there was no blood or organs, just a finger. I told him that if you did actually kill Pettigrew, you wouldn't have missed the finger in the middle of an alleyway," Harry finished.

Sirius was quite impressed with Harry. He managed to convince someone he hadn't committed murder even though that person had been hating Sirius for the past 7 years.

"That's...great Harry, I'm proud of you, but now it's time for bed," Sirius said, before he turned into Padfoot, and curled up on the bed.

**./.|.\.**

_July 19th_

_The Boy Who Outsmarted Everyone_

_Harry Potter, who was a patient in St. Mungo's for injuries from a curse intended for Sirius Black, escaped between 11:30 PM last night and 2:00 AM this morning. It appears that shortly after Mr. Potter was checked on by a healer, he left his ward to escape. It has been suggested that he left through the Floo System, as there was a fire in the fifth floor fireplace early in the morning, which Mr. Potter may have conjured before throwing in Floo Powder. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is currently investigating, but Head of Department Amelia Bones has said in a statement that the investigation "will not bring forward any information, because the Floo System will leave no trace. Otherwise, it will be hard to find remains of a trace from a possible portkey or simple apparation, as those traces fade after some hours." For more detail on the stale investigation, go to page 16._

Albus Dumbledore slammed the newspaper on a table in anger and annoyance.

_How could they let this happen? How does a boy who's not even 8 outsmart every adult in the Ministry and St. Mungo's? They are so stupid!_ Albus thought, popping a lemon drop into his mouth to calm himself down.

He had fire-called Minister Bagnold, but she wasn't there. How could she still be sick?

Albus decided to think of another angering problem. The Wizengamot purebloods got the punishment for that toad Umbridge to only be a week suspension without pay with one seminar on proper Ministry worker behavior. He almost erupted, being there as the Chief Warlock. Fudge was in place of Bagnold. Dumbledore hoped to influence him as much as possible, given that he's a pureblood supremacist idiot.

He wished he could actually transfigure that woman into a toad. But alas, he wasn't allowed to, but purebloods were allowed to murder. So, he decided he couldn't do anything...for now...

**./.¦.\.**

Remus was about to leave his house. He was going go see Sirius and Harry. Maybe he'd surprise them.

Remus left the door and apparated near Grimmauld Place. He walked down the street and came to the right door.

_12_

Remus put his wand on the snake knocker and inside the house there was 4 loud noises from the knocker.

Harry was the one to answer the door, but Remus didn't know that. Harry was followed shortly by Sirius, who walked down the steps, and became seen to Remus.

"Bloody prat!" Remus yelled. "Not even an 'I'm coming'?" He asked.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"'S not funny," Remus said.

"I live at number 12 Grimmauld Place," Sirius said.

Then, right after he said that, Harry became visible to Remus, who jumped in annoyed surprise.

"Come in," Sirius commanded of Remus.

Remus followed Harry to the kitchen. Kreacher was making tea for the arrival of their guest.

"Kreacher, making tea for the accused murderer and the little brat's friend. They disgrace the mistress' home. Oh, sweet mistress' heart broke at her blood traitor runaway of a son," Kreacher said.

"Shut up you tiny git," Sirius commanded.

Kreacher poured tea for them and apparated away.

Remus cringed.

"Is Kreacher..._better_, than he was when you lived here before?" He asked.

Sirius snorted as if he found something funny.

"I guess, if you call that better, all of the dark magic from everything my family owned was stored away, and he's been better, for whatever reason," Sirius said.

Remus arched an eyebrow.

"Kreacher is no longer a total git? Just a half git?" He asked, which made Sirius laugh.

"So, how have you been?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed.

"Those days are now just as bad as before, you know, with no one with me," Remus said.

"Well, I'm sure that will change next time," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, don't, you know that you can't afford to get caught," Remus said.

"Fuck you, git, how the hell are they going to catch me? I beat Dementors, and took the Wizarding World's prize who should have been living with me for the past 7 and a half years. So stop being a self sorry prat and start living like the human you are," Sirius said back, which made Remus put his head in his arms and Harry raise an eyebrow, but he had something for Harry too: "And you, Harry, try to block out my corruptedness in foul language as long as possible, or I might have to Scourgify your tongue," Sirius said.

"I think I should Scourgify your tongue," Harry retorted, which made Remus laugh hard, with his head still in his arms, and Sirius' face went red. Then he decided to reply.

"But with how much that I have cursed out loud, under my breath...and Merlin knows how many times I thought of one, the Scourgify would have to resort to just getting _rid_ of my tongue instead of _cleaning_ it," Sirius said, which made Harry laugh.

"Oh, and Harry, Moony is a clean freak and he never gets his nose out of books, so be prepared," Sirius said, which made Harry make a face and run upstairs to clean the library.

"So how have you been living Moony? Do you have a nice home yet? A job?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "No, I don't want to get a job. 'S too much trouble," he said.

"So you are still being a-"

"No, I can't. And I'm not a human, to answer one of your previous statements," Remus said.

"Shut up, you prat! Damnit Moony! You can work for all but 12 days!" Sirius yelled. Remus was about to respond but Sirius went on: "Bloody Hell, Moony, 7 years of no James and I slapping you everytime you're a bloody prat," he finished.

They sat there for a few moments. Then Remus spoke up.

"So...catching up?" He asked.

**.*.*.*.**

_So yes, another chapter posted means back to work for me. So I've been thinking, er, pairings? And no Lupin/Tonks for now, Tonks is 15, so...yeah, that's gonna have to wait. But for later, I think ideas would be nice. I think that I will be able to keep my promise: Chapter 9 done by Monday morning. I will keep working to the tune of North Korea's motto: "Remember, there is no weekend." Well, I got that from a 30 Rock episode, so I didn't make that up. Also, I've listened to too much Rucka Rucka Ali over the past 12 hours._

_But does anyone have suggestions on anything? I mean anything? How can I get into your favorite writers list? Ideas for stories? I have one already. I just need to stop making promises about advancing with this one and I can get my side project going. Can anyone guess what it is? Winners get named in next chapter posted. PM me for guesses. And as a hint: you will not find this Harry Potter alternate universe anywhere in any fan fiction site. If you find one, it has been abandoned for whatever reason._

_And if you want to criticize me, please do it constructively, instead of being a total a**hole. Otherwise, I will look for a way to remove your review. And that goes to anyone who is just a plain a**hole that isn't humorous or constructive. So there!  
_

_Goodbye, For Now,_

_Chris_


	7. Searching For Truths

Harry had naturally heard that Remus, well, _Moony_, couldn't work for only 12 days of the year. Harry had no idea why. Padfoot never told him any reason on why Moony was so sorry for himself. It didn't make sense to Harry. So he took one thing and made it his starting point for research.

_Why is his nickname "Moony"?_ Harry asked himself._ Dad was Prongs, a stag. Pettigrew is Wormtail, a rat. Sirius is Padfoot, a dog._

Harry didn't know why Sirius would omit the meaning behind Remus' nickname. It didn't make much sense to him. _Is it a bad thing?_ Harry thought.

**./.¦.\.**

"So you haven't told Harry?" Remus asked.

"No, I don't know how to tell him," Sirius answered.

"Well, I think you should tell him before he has to find out on his own. Who knows if he'd be afraid," Remus said.

"I should tell him? Shouldn't you tell him, being the one with the _furry little problem_?" Sirius asked, rather loudly, as Harry was coming downstairs into the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius immediately dropped their conversation.

"How are you doing Harry? Did you clean anything for the clean-freak?" Sirius asked.

"No, I forgot about it, I don't care about cleaning, anyway. That's Kreacher's job," Harry said.

Sirius looked at him.

"What would you be doing up there then?" Remus asked.

Harry kept his straight face, and said, "I was reading about basic dueling."

"Really? What'd you get out of it?" Sirius asked.

"Don't hesitate to strike," Harry said, making it up.

Sirius pondered this for a few seconds. Then he said, "You don't seem to stop and think anyway, you don't have control over your power, as shown in our...performance," Sirius finished.

"Oh shut up," Harry said, going back to his room after taking a cookie, thinking about Robards' concussion.

Harry went up the stairs slowly, changing his thought to Remus: I remember that he had really good hearing, based on when he heard Umbridge threaten me. He must've been far away because it took a few seconds to get back to the room. He can't be an animagus, can he?

Harry thought back to his time at the Dursleys, and remembered something on the television. It was a movie, and on the full moon this human turned into a werewolf.

He can't be a werewolf. I don't think he is, Harry thought, taking out his potions encyclopedia. He turned to the only entry with the word "wolf" in it. Wolfsbane, page 429.

_The Wolfsbane Potion, the page said, is a used as a coping mechanism for lycanthropy, and was invented by potioneer Damocles Belby. Belby began work on the potion in 1980, after his wife Louise was bitten by a werewolf. In 1984, he finally created a potion that allows werewolves to keep their human minds during their monthly transformation, but he could not cure lycanthropy itself. The ingredients required to make the potion are_... Harry shut the book and pushed it aside, thinking potions had been the wrong way to go. He didn't have many books, so he decided to go to the library, which was cleaned in the time Harry was gone. He scanned the library by the letter.

_A, nothing B, nothing, C, nothing, D, nothing, E, nothing F, nothing, G, nothing, H, nothing, I, nothing J, nothing, K, nothing, L, nothing, M, nothing, N, nothing, O, nothing, P, nothing, Q, nothing, R, nothing, S, nothing, T, nothing, U, nothing, V, nothing, W: something._

Harry pulled out a book,_ When Humans Transform_, and looked inside. This looked like a comparison of werewolves and animaguses. It wasn't what he wanted, but he read it just in case it coughed up information. He went straight to the Werewolves section

_Werewolves are forced to transform every full-moon of their lives after they've been bitten. Unlike Animaguses, a Werewolf cannot retain their human minds post-transformation,_ the book said, and Harry looked at the back cover to see this book was made in 1976, 8 years before Wolfsbane was created.

_Werewolves, when transformed, need victims to bite. Otherwise they are prone to self-mutilation, and scars are visible when human. Other signs that someone is indeed a werewolf is premature aging, which is caused by immense stress from transforming._

Harry closed the book at those last few sentences. Remus had a slightly receded hairline, and tiny bits of grey hair. And he was only 27 or 28 years old. He also had a few scars on his hand and about three on his face, from what Harry saw.

So Harry came to his decision: Remus is a werewolf. He was just waiting for the right moment to talk about it.

**./.|.\.**

Albus had to keep his mind off of Harry Potter when there wasn't a news report about him. So he went off on his usual search for a Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

There was always Alastor, but Albus didn't know if he was the best choice for children, especially the 11 and 12 year olds, the older students would probably love him, but he might freak out the younger students.

_Maybe Remus would accept the distraction. But, in the past, he has shown that he does not want any chance of a student getting hurt by him._

_Or Emmeline Vance could teach. Her specialty might not be Defense but she is very well-rounded._

Albus abruptly stopped thinking and looked for something that could help him with the Harry situation, which was angering him once again. He only had Prophet speculation and "sightings," but he had nothing that could actually help him. He knew that Sirius hadn't killed Harry. For whatever reason, there was nothing that suggested that, based on Harry's behavior towards Sirius.

But what messed with Albus, even now: what could they be doing?

He didn't know if the more disturbing rumors were true: that Sirius is training Harry to be a dark lord. Albus didn't think these rumors to be true. But if that wasn't true, and Harry is alive, then what could they be doing?

**./.|.\.**

Harry went downstairs to see Moony and Padfoot. He had intentions of letting them know that he knew of Remus' problem. When he made it down to the kitchen, Sirius greeted him.

"Hello Harry, back again?" He asked.

Harry didn't want for the werewolf problem to keep lingering in his mind. So he said, "I was reading."

"Again? You're starting to turn into Remus," Sirius said, making Remus throw him a glare. "What were you reading this time?" He asked.

"I started with the potions encyclopedia. Then one particular potion drove me to the library, and I read a book in there, too," Harry said, truthfully.

"What did you read in there?" Sirius asked.

"About the differences between animaguses and werewolves."

Harry only had to wait a split second for everything to sink in. Padfoot gave an impressed look, while Remus was dumbfounded.

"So you figured it out?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but I think he's broken," Harry answered, pointing to Remus, who was still half-gaping at Harry.

"I think I can fix him," Sirius said.

"How?" Asked Harry.

"Like this," Sirius answered, slapping Remus across the face. Remus immediately came back into consciousness.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Sirius said to Remus.

"How?" Was all Remus asked.

"He found out by himself. Is that too hard to understand?" Sirius asked, with a biting tone.

Remus turned his head to look at Harry.

"Well, what do you think about it Harry?" He asked.

Harry grinned and said, "I don't see it to be too big. It's just a little problem 'S all."

Sirius let out a loud, howling laughter. And he said: "Wow, no doubt should ever arise when it comes to whether or not he's James' son."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well, James used to call it my '_furry little problem_'," Remus said. "But it seems as if we have more to tell you," He added.

_It seems so_, Harry thought.

"When we found out that Moony was a werewolf, he thought we'd abandon him, as most would have done. But instead of abandoning him, we became animaguses. Non-humans cannot be hurt by a werewolf, and that's what enabled us to spend every full moon with him," Sirius said.

"And those days went from my worst experiences to the best times of my life," Remus added, with reminiscent sadness creeping over him.

Harry took everything in.

"How long did it take to become animaguses?" He asked.

"We worked on it from our third to fifth years," Sirius said.

"Can I become one?" Harry asked.

Remus beat Sirius to pounce on this.

"No no no no no, absolutely not. It's extremely advanced and something could go horribly wrong when trying to become one," Remus said, with Sirius nodding in agreement. But Harry looked at Sirius and got annoyed.

"Well if you agree with Moony then you're a hypocrite," Harry said, still looking at Sirius.

"But, we always had Moony hovering over us, and he's as strict as Minnie," Sirius said.

Harry stopped for a moment and came to his senses. He grew content with most of the answer. There was just one part...

"Who's Minnie?" He asked.

Sirius quickly realised that Harry had never met Minerva McGonogall.

"You'll meet her at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

At this answer, Harry nodded and left.

Harry went up to his new training room and started to do target practice, which was enchanted to start challenging a witch or wizard every time it was hit with a spell.

Harry did this whenever he wasn't reading or talking to Padfoot. He hit it with an Expelliarmus and four new targets slid from the regular one, and each one began to move.

Harry hit it at least around the middle target most if the time, but he only hit it square in the middle a few times. Padfoot promised he'd buy a bunch of tennis balls from a muggle store and bewitch them to shoot themselves at Harry. "_It would also build reflexes for Quidditch_," Padfoot had said.

Harry went on with his target practice. Over a range of twenty minutes, he had hit the middle of the target ten times. Usually he only hits it about seven or eight times.

Harry sighed, bored, and went back to his room. Now that he had another person to talk to, he didn't know why he felt more bored than before. It just randomly came up, but he really felt bored. At the Dursley's he wanted less people around him, because they hated his very blood (even if it was their own). But now, with Moony and Padfoot, he wanted more people, because they actually cared for him.

**.*.*.*.**

_Alright, Chapter 7 is posted. That means I have two full days to get 8 and 9 done to complete my promises._

_I must admit that I am rather disappointed that out of over one hundred people viewing this chapter, nobody guessed what the next story is. Well, maybe I shall tell thou, even if thee is of no worth. (Well, actually this story is nothing if there were no people to read it so that is rather invalid)._

_So, the concept of the side-project, that I haven't seen a single AU for: "what if Harry gave the Philosopher/Sorcerer's Stone to Voldemort? What would the consequences be?"_

_So there, now that is in the open._

_Ok. Everyone lost the contest because nobody attempted it. You really brighten my day with your bright minds people!_

_Aside from that, I really love that there are people following the story like true fans, so thank you to those people. And I also have a side-side project for everyone._

_Will I tell you?_

_Based on my past attempts for a fully interactive fanbase, yes, I will._

_Here we go: "Life from the perspective of a dementor: soul sucking and that fun."_

_Alright, I'm gonna go work on Chapter 8._

_Love Goes To All,_

_Chris_


	8. Voldemort Business

_Chapter 8: It is Sunday, so that means I don't have much time to do Chapter 9. I still haven't said this, so I will now: all things recognizable created by J.K. Rowling. I actually haven't read a single fanfiction without a disclaimer like that. So that's the only time I'm doing that. Yay._

_Let's Get This Going, Read It To Yourself Like Brad Neely (Or Like Normal)_

_Chris_

**.*.*.*.**

July 30th

Harry awoke with a terrible headache. He quickly drenched his face in cold sweat.

The young wizard felt a burning sensation as he got out of bed, and he quickly clapped his hands on his forehead. Harry let out a yell, which prompted his godfather to come in the room.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sirius, before seeing what was wrong. "Oh bugger," he added, before going to Harry's side.

Sirius saw that Harry's scar, the only famous scar in the world, was hurting. But, Harry's pain came to an abrupt stop.

"What was wrong?" Asked Sirius.

"It was nothing," Harry answered, lying.

"Nothing? Bullshit. What was wrong?" Sirius asked again, more serious than before.

"It was the sc-scar," Harry said. "But it stopped," he added.

Sirius stopped for a moment and pondered the problem.

"Oh, well, let's just eat breakfast then," Sirius said.

When Harry made it to the kitchen, he saw that Moony was already there.

"G'morning Harry," Remus said with a voice that was happier than usual, which Harry noted but did not say anything.

Harry sat down and began to eat his eggs and sausage. The three talked about how retarded the Ministry is and how much the idiots are buying their claims, just like any other day. But when Harry was done with his breakfast and left the room, Remus and Sirius were about to talk about something completely new, and absolutely unwanted.

"Remus, I need to talk to you," Sirius commanded, which made Remus raise his head and take listen to his best friend.

"When Harry woke up this moment, it was like his scar was burning," Sirius told him.

"Why?" Remus asked quickly.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"Well that helps quite a bit," Remus said sarcastically.

"Shut up you dipshit," Sirius bickered.

Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So...what do we do then?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius thought more on this newfound problem. He didn't like the thought that came to him, but he had no other option.

"We write to old Dumbles," Sirius said, almost regretfully.

"Are you MAD?" Remus thundered.

"No," Sirius said. "Hedwig is the only owl that can get here and any tracking spell would be distorted by the wards," Sirius told him.

"Well, I still don't like this," Remus said.

"Ok Remus, be a fucking prat like that," Sirius said, going to the new upstairs owlery.

When Sirius got up to the owlery, he took out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote. When he was done, he tied the letter to Hedwig and she flew off.

**./.|.\.**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office. He heard Minerva walking up the stairs.

"Come in Minerva," he said.

Minerva walked in the door, and a snowy owl flew in the room.

"There was an owl perched on the gargoyle," Minerva said before leaving.

When Albus took the letter from the owl, the young owl did not leave. Obviously, it was expecting him to write back.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know you probably want to kill me for what you think I've done, but I have come across a problem that I believe can only be explained by you. And don't think of trying to talk to anyone about this, this has been charmed not to let the recipient talk to anyone about it._

_When Harry woke up this morning, his scar from Lord Voldemort was acting up. It was burning, so it seemed. I don't know why this happened. I don't want Harry to come of pain because of that wretched scar on his forehead. I beg of you to help me with this problem._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

Albus thought about it for a moment. Then he noticed writing on the back.

_I know how much Hagrid was looking forward to giving Harry a birthday cake. I thought that since tomorrow is his birthday, he can give a package with a cake to Hedwig to bring back to us. Snowy Owls are very strong. Obviously, you can talk about this extra note, otherwise it'd be pointless._

Albus, for unknown reasons, smiled at the back note. He told Hedwig to stay in the room.

Albus walked down to Hagrid's hut and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore, how are you doing?" Hagrid asked, putting rock cakes on his table. "Do you want a rock cake?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid that I must be quick," Albus answered, which made Hagrid slightly slump. "Do you remember the cake you made for Harry Potter?" He asked.

Hagrid was saddened because he believed he would have to eat it alone.

"Yes, I still have it," he said.

"I've been presented with an opportunity from Mr. Black to have Mr. Potter's owl deliver it to them," Albus said.

Hagrid perked up.

"He's not dead?" Hagrid asked.

"No, I admit that Mr. Black's behavior is confusing me," Albus said, looking out the window. "Now then, the cake, Hagrid?"

Hagrid picked up a chocolate cake with pink frosting, and green icing that spelled Happee Birthday Harry.

"Here you go sir," Hagrid said, giving the slightly crushed cake to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at the half-giant and walked back to the castle. When he got back to his room, he immediately took out a quill and parchment. When he was done, he tied the letter and the shrunken cake to Harry's owl, and he let it out of Hogwarts so it could deliver the message.

**./.|.\.**

Sirius heard Hedwig hooting for him, and he went to the owlery to see her carrying a shrunken cake and holding a letter.

He took both, enlarged the cake to normal size, and then read the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I have thought about Harry's scar before, but I have never thought it would hurt. I don't know with whom your allegiance lies with, but I will share my thoughts with you._

_The only idea I have is that when Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, she gave him the ultimate protection. And when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Harry, it rebounded and it had effect on Voldemort's already unstable soul. Voldemort had already damaged his soul, and when Voldemort was hit with the curse, a part of his soul latched on to the only living thing in the room: Harry. And the only possible way for Harry's scar (which is basically an external mark of Voldemort's soul inside Harry) is if Voldemort is close to Harry._

_I Hope I Helped,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius put the letter down and got angry. Angry at Voldemort for what he's done to an innocent child. But then Sirius thought of a terrible problem: _How could Voldemort be near them_?

Sirius got up to put the cake with the food for Harry's birthday party. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if it is going to be his very first birthday celebration.

**...**

Sirius was thinking of the possibilities of Voldemort being close to Harry physically.

He never knew how Regulus died...

"KREACHER!" He yelled, prompting the house-elf to come to him.

"What does master need?" Kreacher asked.

"How did Regulus die?" Sirius asked.

Kreacher looked at Sirius for a moment, then he started to sob and banged his head on the closest wall repeatedly.

"Kreacher, stop, now," Sirius commanded, which made Kreacher stop hitting his head.

"M-m-master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it, but he couldn't," Kreacher said, pulling a locket from his pillowcase, and handing it to Sirius.

"How'd he get this?" Sirius asked.

"Regulus' master needed a house-elf, and Regulus volunteered me. We got onto a boat and went to a basin in the middle of a lake. And he made me drink a terrible potion. Kreacher saw terrible, terrible things. When I was done, the Dark Lord dropped a locket into the basin, refilled it with potion, and left me to die. I was so thirsty, and had to drink water, but they came from under the water," Kreacher said.

"Who?" Asked Sirius.

"The inferi, the inferi tried to drag me under the water, but Master Regulus wanted me back home, so I went to him and told him everything. Days later, Regulus took me back, and he drank the potion, be gave me the real locket, and exchanged it for the fake one with a note in it. He told Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher tried and tried but he could never destroy the locket. But at the lake, Master Regulus tried to drink the water, but the inferi dragged him under and drowned Master Regulus," Kreacher said before sobbing again.

Sirius eyed the locket. He hated every fibre of whatever it was.

"It's ok Kreacher, I will have it destroyed," said Sirius, before turning away to put the locket amongst the other dark artefacts.

**...**

Harry awoke on his birthday, jumping up out of bed, only to be knocked back onto it by Padfoot, licking his face.

Padfoot transformed into Sirius and he gave Harry a tight hug.

"Happy birthday kiddo," Sirius said. "We have food downstairs, come on down," he added.

Harry went downstairs to see Kreacher placing bacon, eggs, and ham amongst a few small stacks of toast. Harry sat in his chair, with Sirius and Remus at his sides, and began to eat.

"So, Harry, we are going to Remus' home for your presents," Sirius said.

Remus didn't look surprised at this statement, and Harry didn't know what was going on.

"I thought that Remus didn't like it there," Harry said truthfully.

"We've figured that one out already, don't worry about it," Remus said.

Harry just shrugged and went back to eating his food. When everyone was done eating, Harry changed his clothes and went downstairs to use the floo to Lupin cottage.

Remus went first.

"Lupin Cottage!" He yelled, and the floo took him to his home.

Then went Sirius.

"Lupin Cottage!" He yelled, and the floo took him to Remus's home.

Harry took some floo powder.

"Lupin Cottage!" Harry yelled, and he came out at Moony's cottage. But it wasn't Moony's cottage. This was new, and nice, and welcoming.

"Welcome to my new home," Remus said, smiling.

Harry took a look around, astonished at the upgrade.

"How'd you get it?" He asked.

Sirius stepped forward.

"Well, when you have wealth like my family and you have a best friend living in a terrible house, this is what you do," he said.

Harry looked around for what they had gotten him. He didn't see presents, so he just asked more questions.

"You like it here?" Harry asked Remus, who nodded and smiled at his living room.

"I know you haven't ever had a birthday party before, am I correct?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded.

"Well, we've got quite the presents for you Harry," Remus said.

"And consider all of the presents all of the birthdays and every Christmas I couldn't be at," Sirius said.

Harry thought on that statement, not knowing whether or not he should feel good or bad about that. He just decided to smile and decided on good due to he's going to get a lot of presents today.

"So, Harry," Sirius said, grinning, "are you ready to see what we have gotten for your eighth birthday?" He asked.

Harry vigorously nodded and they turned to go outside. But when Harry got outside, passing through a very nice kitchen on the way, he did not expect piles of things so high it could sustain Dudley for 15 years. He could only gape at how many things his godfather and friend got for him.

"Happy birthday Harry," Sirius said.

**.*.*.*.**

_Alrighty then, chapter 8 is complete, it is past 6 PM on Sunday, so that means I have about 9 hours to write a 2-3 thousand word chapter to complete my promise (my new regular minimum is 2,000; including final notes). So, I'm off to work._

_Chris_


	9. Birthday

Sirius first threw him about 20 presents that seemed to be books. Harry tore all of the wrapping paper and looked at the books.

He saw books on basic potion making that were relatively new compared to the Black library. He saw a few that were about basic charms that were useful in a house. He saw a few for dueling techniques. And he saw a few for history.

"The history ones are from Remus," Sirius said as soon as Harry looked at them, and Remus scowled at Sirius.

Harry found two cauldrons amongst the presents.

"You would've gotten that at age four if Lily were alive," Remus said, and Harry grinned as he went to the next present.

Harry pulled out several sets of robes: black, red, white, and multiple shades of blue were there. When he went through all of them Remus put them into a trunk.

Harry saw a bunch of labeled sweets. Among them were _No-Melt Ice Cream, Chocolate Frogs_, many bags of _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Ice Mice, Licorice Wands, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pumpkin Fizz_, and many more that Harry did not have enough time to look at.

Harry didn't seem to have much more, and one very large rectangular present was presented to him. He didn't know what this was. He would also never expect this present when he opened it.

"Hello Harry," two people who seemed to be his parents said.

Harry was at a loss for words.

"Hey Padfoot, what are the last two presents?" His dad asked Sirius.

"Well, I thought you would like to see it," Padfoot replied.

Sirius threw one of three similar presents to Harry and Harry quickly unwrapped it. On one end of what seemed to be a broomstick was the inscription _Nimbus 1700_.

"We thought it'd be best for you to be the first one to see your son fly," Moony said. "Hello Lily, Prongs," he added.

Remus and Sirius handled the same brooms as Harry, and Padfoot mounted on his, and kicked the ground, making him fly. Harry did exactly what Padfoot did, and he was quickly flying.

"Careful Harry, don't hurt yourself," Remus said as he mounted the portrait so James and Lily could watch.

But Harry didn't listen, and he leaned forward, going straight at Padfoot, who was hovering the grounds.

"Harry, don't overdo it, you'll end up getting hurt," Padfoot said, but the response he got was a tongue. Harry zoomed around Sirius and back towards Remus, who was now in the air.

Remus and Sirius were chasing Harry, but they still couldn't catch up to him. After about 5 minutes of pursuit, James spoke up.

"Uh, guys?" He said, making Sirius stop zooming after Harry. "I think that Harry's a natural flyer and you won't get him to slow down," he said.

Sirius thought for a moment and knew Prongs was right. They hadn't caught Harry yet. He was tired too, and wanted to bring Harry's stuff back.

"Harry, we're gonna take the stuff back to Grimmauld Place!" He yelled after them, which prompted Harry to come speeding at the house and get off of the broom.

"You did great Harry, you're better than them," James said, and Sirius scowled at him.

Remus had shrunken everything and put it in a trunk.

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled, and Kreacher apparated to him.

"What does master need?" The house-elf asked.

"Take this trunk back to the kitchen," Sirius said.

Kreacher bowed and put his hand on the trunk before apparating away.

The three took a small break from flying, and Sirius proposed a game for Harry.

"We play bludger on our broomsticks," he said, and Harry nodded before running outside. Sirius saw Harry stick out his hand and the broom zoomed to him from ten feet away.

"We're gonna lose," Remus said, and Sirius nodded.

**...**

Sirius started off as the bludger, and Harry immediately zoomed off. Sirius, not expecting to catch Harry, zoomed after Remus.

Harry watched from sixty feet above, as Sirius caught Remus after merely twenty seconds of pursuit. They talked from a distance and Remus flew behind Harry, who was chased by Sirius.

Harry knew they were tricking him into being the bludger and he flew another fifty feet upwards, spinning into a full back turn that only Sirius could follow, and Remus simply turned about twenty feet under the two, and he watched Harry go into a dive.

Sirius chased Harry in a ninety degree dive, but he had to pull up about fifteen feet above ground. He watched in horror as he thought Harry would surely crash, but Harry pulled up less then five feet from the ground.

Sirius sighed and went back the chasing them.

**./.¦.\.**

Albus was not a happy man. He was alerted that Minister Bagnold was missing and they would be voting on a new Minister soon. People wanted him to be Minister, but he declined. Sadly, the only other major candidate was that idiot Fudge.

Secondly, with the first angering issue stemming from it: Dumbledore knew the "sickness" was just a cover-up for Minister Bagnold's disappearance. He just didn't know who was behind it.

And thirdly, and not related to the first two problems: what the hell is going on with Sirius Black?

_He is supposed to be a mass murderer_, Albus thought,_ it just doesn't make sense that one: when Harry was gone, Harry willingly left, two: Harry isn't dead, and three: why is Sirius showing concern over the boy? He betrayed his best friends so his master could kill the boy, so he could've finished the job. But instead, he wants to know how to deal with a Voldemort thing that's hurting Harry!_

Albus' questions to himself didn't end up answered, they would always just end up making more questions.

Albus called the Order to a meeting. They were arriving in his office with Minerva and Severus. When everyone sat down, Albus stood up.

"You are all here today to share any information on Harry Potter. Share anything whatsoever that could possibly be related to him.

Molly Weasley rose her hand.

"Yes Molly?" Albus asked.

"Well, I heard there was a large increase of sales from July 24th to the 30th in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley," she said.

"What was sold?" Albus asked.

"One day there was three Nimbus brooms sold at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Someone told me at Flourish and Blotts that someone bought twenty books. And at Honeydukes, apparently someone bought half of the store yesterday," she finished, and Albus thought for a moment.

"Thank you Molly," he said, thinking more.

_It's definitely Sirius_, Albus thought. _He wouldn't buy it all at once, he's too smart, and of course he would buy half of a sweets store on the day before a birthday._

Albus shook his head from these thoughts. He was supposed to be thinking of a way to get Sirius to pay for his crimes, and not think of how caring he is for the boy.

Alastor Moody stepped forward.

"Do you have anything to say, Albus?" He asked.

Albus thought for a moment. Then he decided.

"I'm afraid I do not have anything to say about capturing Mr. Black. All I can say is that we need to investigate in an alternative way. There's something odd about his behavior that we haven't picked up yet. I can only hope that we haven't already done too much damage," he said, and murmurs were heard from the meeting. But Minerva stepped forward.

"Albus, how can we be sure about the increased sales. It could only be coincidence," she said.

Albus was about to answer her, but Severus did for him.

"The broomsticks and buying half of what is in Honeydukes are undoubtedly of Black's doing. Although I do not know who the third broom is for. And the twenty books could have been bought by Black if the boy is anything like his mother," he said. "Although, we must investigate why Black is showing kindness to the boy," he added.

Albus jumped on that.

"Severus," Albus said, "could you find out what is happening amongst the Death Eaters?" He asked, and Severus nodded.

"Alright then, everyone can leave," Albus said, and everyone left.

Albus returned to his desk, revisiting the events that took place shortly after the Halloween of 1981.

**./.¦.\.**

It was the night of Harry's birthday. Sirius had put the portrait of James and Lily in the kitchen, and he put out two cakes. One was from Hagrid, and Harry asked Sirius why the spelling was terrible. He did not get an actual response: just a laugh. The other was a chocolate fudge cake that Kreacher prepared.

Harry liked his birthday. He finally knew what it was like to have a family. Harry felt good about that. He no longer had to put up with "sweet Dudders" every day of his life. _Moronic lunatics,_ Harry thought of the Dursley's.

It was nighttime, after Remus went home. Harry went to sleep. He wouldn't have gone to sleep, if he knew what the dream was going to be about.

_Harry saw a dark, flying thing that wasn't corporeal. It was flying, and it didn't talk. It hissed. It hissed to snakes. But, about ten seconds into the hissing, Harry could understand it._

_"Come, to me," it said to a snake. Harry watched in horror as the flying thing turned around and saw a mangled face on the flying thing. It was like a dark spirit. Not a ghost, Sirius had told Harry that ghosts have bodies that are non-corporeal versions of their body at the time of death. This thing was awful._

_Harry looked at its face, and he felt pain. Extreme pain. But he kept watching, as the snake and the spirit thing came together. The spirit was taking over the snake and using it as its host._

_But before Harry could see anything else. He heard screaming._

_"Lily. take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!" A man yelled._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A high and cold voice screamed. Green light flashed. Then something was blasted down._

_"Not Harry!" A woman yelled. "Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please...I'll do anything!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The high voice yelled again. The green light and the rushing sound came again._

_Harry heard footsteps, then he heard the voice again._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" It yelled. The green light and rushing sound came again, but it was somewhat prolonged, and he heard a mangled sound...a terrible scream..._

Harry woke up, scar on fire. He didn't care what Padfoot would do, but he definitely needed his scar to stop hurting. _This is not normal, this needs to stop, this should not happen_, Harry thought.

Suddenly, his scar felt as if it'd burst, and his pillow behind him erupted. Harry heard glass breaking on his bedside. He heard laughing, from the same cold voice as before. When he looked up, his hearing was muffled, because he could barely hear Padfoot shouting for him.

**.*.*.*.**

_Yes, I failed to meet my deadline. Well, I fell asleep. Not going to lie. I was hoping to finish by 2 AM, but I fell asleep. One second it was 1:30, and the next it was 6:00. Oh well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter._

_You know what happens, you try to do extra so people can be pleased with you, and other crap comes up, and then when you're about to finish despite other crap...you fall asleep._

_Again, I'll ask again. What can I do to get better? I am the favorite author of only two users so far. It's been nine days. I want more! More! More! What can I do? I ask of you to tell me so I can be absolute super awesomeness guy. Well, I am awesome already...and insane..._

_So, everyone, please review. Please share this with other fan fiction addicts if you like this. I will TRY to update this story again in the next twelve hours...if I don't fall asleep while reading other fan fictions when taking a break from writing..._

_So, Goodbye,_

_Chris_


	10. Voldemort Business Part 2

_Alright, so you guys (probably) want another chapter. So I'm gonna give you another chapter._

**.*.*.*.**

_August 1st_

Sirius was doing everything he could think of to get Harry to snap out of his condition. He just fell right back down after he awoke. And now he just lays there, eyes half rolled back, muttering. Sometimes he yells. But he can't hear Sirius. When he yells, he's thrashing in his bed as if he's trying to escape, but it's as if he is completely contained.

Sirius watched in horror as Harry relieved the only memory he can reach about his parents. Harry had seen the same memory several times already.

_And then came the high pitch, cold laugh._

_"Not Harry! I'll do anything...please..."_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Then came the screams from the woman, and the green light and the rushing sound._

At the relieved memory, Harry is thrashing as wildly as ever. But Sirius never heard him scream during the whole time until that moment.

"Mum!" He screamed.

Sirius didn't know what he could do. He picked up a thrashing Harry and had to bind him to his bed. Then he went to the fireplace.

He ran to the fireplace quicker than he ever ran before.

He would fire-call Remus, but Sirius knew he'd be as hopeless with Harry as him.

He clutched the floo powder.

_Why must I have to?_ He thought. And he threw the floo powder in.

"Headmaster's Office! Hogwarts!" He yelled, plunging his head in the fireplace.

He found himself looking in on an early morning Order meeting.

_Fuck._

**./.¦.\.**

"Albus, is that?" Minerva asked, horror etched on her face.

"What did you do to Harry Potter?" Alastor bellowed, going over to the fireplace.

"STOP!" Albus yelled. Alastor and Minerva looked at him in confusion.

**./.¦.\.**

Sirius snapped out of his state, thinking of what could happen if one of them catches him in the floo. He would've been too stuck in dread for Azkaban to get out of the fire-call in time. But Albus had stopped them.

"Is that you Black?" An Order member yelled.

"It's me," was all Sirius could utter.

"Have you hurt Harry?" Albus asked, with no twinkle in his midnight blue eyes.

Sirius summoned the will to speak in a full and intelligent sentence.

"No, I'm trying to help him, he's in quite a bad state," Sirius said.

"What did your friends do to him?" Moody bellowed.

"Alastor!" Albus yelled. It was too late, Moody took off at the fireplace, hoping to catch Black.

Sirius saw this, and too much went through his mind. He knew that if he got caught, he'd be kissed without trial. He couldn't risk anyone, not even an Order member, catching him. If they followed him through the floo they'd see where he lives, and he's the secret keeper so they would have the information...

Sirius had ended the floo call when Moody was a mere few feet away from the fireplace.

Sirius ran back upstairs to see Harry still struggling in his attempt to subconsciously escape his bed and kill Voldemort maliciously.

./.¦.\.

Albus was infuriated. He knew that Alastor just wanted the boy safe, but he ruined a good chance for questioning. Albus sent everyone away so he could think over the events of the past five minutes.

_Why would Sirius Black feel safe fire-calling me?_ Albus thought. _What did he mean when he said that Harry is 'in a bad state'?_" All of the questions Albus could possibly think of rained down on him.

Of all of the problems that had faced Dumbledore before, this was the most...challenging. Sirius was a special case. Grindelwald was evil, Albus had come to accept it after awhile. After all, he was the cause of his sister's death.

And Voldemort was on his own level. He killed so many people that Albus knew. He didn't have to question whether or not he was bad. He was beyond bad. So Albus knows he probably did not care about questioning Sirius at the time of Voldemort's downfall.

He didn't know if the secret keeper was actually Black. Even though nobody was there to say what went down, he could've just been a decoy to give more time to James and Lily.

So Albus let the questions keep coming, he knew that they would probably answer themselves, and they probably could only be answered with time. So he waits.

**./.¦.\.**

Harry woke up in the late morning. This was the second time he woke up. He felt a hand on his chest.

_Sirius._

"Sirius," he muttered. Sirius' head perked up. Sirius released Harry from his binds and hugged him.

"It's ok, Harry, it's ok now," Padfoot assured.

Sirius didn't know for a fact his dream kept replaying Halloween 1981, but he was 99.9% sure it did. The yell of 'mum!' was the clincher in Sirius' mind. And if Sirius was right, Harry wouldn't be too fond of sleeping for a while.

"I saw _him_," Harry said.

"Voldemort?" Sirius asked, though he was already sure of the answer.

"Yes," Harry said, thinking deeply.

"What did you see?" Asked Sirius.

"At first...I saw something ghost like take control of a snake, and I heard it talk. It was terrible. Then I heard my dad and mum get killed, but I only saw green light," Harry said.

"And then you woke up," Sirius said.

"I did, but I wasn't exactly conscious. I heard laughing. I heard his voice. Then I kept hearing and seeing that night, each time in greater detail," Harry added.

Sirius took a deep breath. It was enough to _know_ what happened. But Harry kept reliving it over and over. _But what was the first thing?_ Sirius asked himself.

"We'll kill him," Sirius said, "for what _he_ did," he added.

This was the only time you can say that 'you're going to kill (someone)' and you won't be viewed as a psychopath. It actually reassured people when it was said about Voldemort.

Harry hugged Sirius closer than before.

_No child should have to go through something like that. No child should have to see their parents get killed repeatedly. And I bet that he eventually heard Voldemort laughing in enjoyment. Enjoyment of killing two parents and their infant son. That's a terrible thing to hear. He must've heard it hundreds of times. It isn't like the attack was long. It was short. Enough to witness it 100 times in a few hours._

Harry got up. He ate breakfast. He never trained harder than the next week of his life.

...

Sirius went upstairs to Harry's room. He wasn't there. So he knocked on the bathroom door. Harry wasn't there either. Then he went to Harry's training room. He gaped at the sight.

Harry had everything moving and working. Over twenty tennis balls shooting at him and the targets moving around. Harry dodged tennis balls and shot _Expelliarmuses_ at the targets.

He watched Harry fall to the ground to dodge a ball (which worked as opponent's spells), shot a tennis ball with an _Expelliarmus_, rolled to dodge another tennis ball, and hit a target square in the middle with an _Expelliarmus_.

"Hey Padfoot," Harry said, running out of the room at the sight of Sirius (which prompted every target and ball to stop moving).

"Hey kiddo, it's time for dinner," Sirius said.

Sirius and Harry went downstairs to eat dinner. Sirius wanted to talk to Harry. As soon as Harry started to eat, Sirius started to ask questions.

"How are you Harry?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Then why are you training so hard?" Sirius asked.

Harry stopped eating, but did not look at Sirius.

"Because of _him_," Harry said.

Sirius was confused. "Why because of _him_?" He asked.

"Because, he wants to kill_ me_, and I'll kill _him_ with my bare hands before he says six syllables to end _me_," Harry replied, glaring at his food. Sirius didn't know what to say.

"Er, Prongs, Lily," Sirius started, "do you have anything to say about any of this?" He asked.

"No," came the undisputed and unified answer.

Sirius looked at their portrait and at Harry with his mouth half open. He watched Harry finish his steak, and he himself barely ate anything because of the questions.

"_Tergeo,_" Harry muttered, wand in hand, and the leftover juices from the steak were washed into nothingness.

Harry went back upstairs and sat on his bed. He didn't want to hurt Padfoot in any way, he was just frightened by Voldemort. _I hate him. He killed my parents. He deserves to die_, Harry thought.

Alas, he could not do anything about Voldemort right now. He was untouchable (literally), and couldn't be killed for some reason. But unknown to Harry, Voldemort had access to these thoughts, due to his extreme hate and fear of Voldemort.

**./.|.\.**

Voldemort looked into this newfound connection. Harry Potter. He saw into Harry Potter's mind. How could he be so powerful that as a mangled soul roaming the Earth, he could feel a nemesis' thoughts and feelings?

If only he had this connection with Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort slithered in the snake body he possessed, wondering.

_How can I get to the boy?_

**./.|.\.**

Harry put off the thoughts about hating every fibre of Voldemort's dark self.

He picked up a book. _The Truth of Magic._

Harry opened up the book to the contents. He opened to the first section.

_Contrary to popular belief, the line between light and dark magic is blurred. It is very blurred. The theory that charms like Wingardium Leviosa are completely light and curses such as Avada Kedavra are completely dark is utterly inaccurate._

_Example: someone can kill another wizard by dropping a heavy object, such as a troll's club, onto another person's head._

_Example two: the Killing Curse was, can, and in now rare cases (do to its 'unvorgivableness'), used to grant a suffering person or animal a painless death._

_The real thing that defines dark magic is intention. This is the reason a person can't kill a friend by simply saying 'Avada Kedavra.' Will and intention are two great driving forces behind magic. Although, in some cases, insanity can be a cause for becoming a dark wizard._

_Example; will: a person with no will to live will not be able to cast a Patronus Charm. A person with no will to kill will not be able to use the Killing Curse effectively._

_Example; intention: A dark wizard uses 'dark magic' but a wizard who uses 'dark magic' is not necessarily a dark wizard. Especially if the wizard uses 'dark magic' for the prevalence of the greater good._

_Other 'dark' curses can be used for good, as long as a wizard can control the magic. For example, Fiendfyre, a 'dark' curse is cursed fire that can destroy dark objects such as a horcrux, but it is not easily controlled. (More information about the nature of horcruxes in unit 9)_

Harry looked at the book and thought for a moment. He turned the book page to where unit 9 was supposed to be. There were many blank pages. But no words were there. After about fifteen seconds, words appeared on the first page of the last unit.

_The only way to see the words of this unit is if the person that is seeking the knowledge is seeking knowledge for knowledge's sake, and will not abuse it in any way evil. By seeing these words, you are whole enough to know not to abuse the knowledge beyond this page. This book was enchanted in this section to check the readers, and anyone who cannot see the text, cannot because they may abuse the following information._

Harry turned the page, not knowing why Sirius or Remus would get this book if they knew what was possibly in it.

_Unlike most spells, runes, and rituals, no creation of a horcrux is healthy for the soul. Soul and body are meant to be together until the right time. Creating a horcrux keeps a soul with a dead body tied to Earth._

_Soul and body are meant to be together until the right time: therefore, murder is an act of pure evil. However murder is killing but killing is not murder. Tearing the soul and body apart through murder is against every law of nature in humankind, mundane and extraordinary. Murder is unnatural. The intention of murder, ripping soul from body, rips the soul of the murderer itself. Why is all of this evil? Every soul is supposed to remain intact and unharmed for eternity. In ripping, and then removal, a soul is unstable. An unstable soul is only repairable through true remorse. But, feeling true remorse to repair a soul is painful, and can even be fatal._

_After death, while a horcrux is in function, an imprint of the soul roams the Earth and can possess any living thing._

_Creating a horcrux requires many things. First, is a soul (obviously). Second is murder. Third is an external container._

_When a wizard commits murder, he rips the soul, as said before. When he rips the soul, he can remove a portion of the soul and put it in an external container. It is encased in the container until the container is destroyed, then that part of the soul is banished from the land of the living. A person must destroy a horcrux (the soul and external container) by means of either Fiendfyre or basilisk venom._

_Wizards that make horcruxes usually make them due to their delusion that a horcrux makes them immortal. This is not true. If it was, there would be ancient Egyptian wizards roaming the Earth to this day. To go along with that, horcruxes only tether a soul to Earth after forced death, such as at the hands of a Killing Curse, but not after death of natural causes._

_In theory, the only thing worse than a dark wizard with a horcrux is a dementor. Horcruxes are involved in partially removing the soul. A dementor, enforcing a dementor's kiss, completely removes the soul. Therefore, by principle, a Ministry of Magic enforcing the dementor's kiss on someone who does not utterly deserve it (someone who does being a dark wizard on the level of Voldemort himself) bears more weight on a soul (for those agreeing to the sentence) than creating a horcrux. But, they simply have ripped souls, despite deserving far worse for making a soul being in a soulless, amortal creature for eternity. A person who has been given the dementor's kiss is still living, for their heart and brain is functioning. But the soul is the pure personality of one and one cannot truly live without it. In turn, one cannot pass on to the afterlife after being kissed, they simply and truly die, unlike our "death" that comes at the end of everyone's life on Earth. Stemming from that, one who cannot piece their soul together cannot pass on to the afterlife or return as a ghost as they need a full soul for that. These are the violations of nature in ripping soul, partially or completely, from a person._

Harry closed the book at that, taking in enough information for the moment. Surprisingly, he didn't see an author stated on the cover. But Harry now had an idea of what was keeping Voldemort on Earth. He just didn't know if others knew. He went downstairs to talk with Sirius.

"Hello Harry, are you doing well?" Padfoot asked.

"I am, but I am definitely not," Harry replied.

Sirius looked at him, confused.

"Well," he began, "what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry sat down, holding the book up.

"This book gave me insight on how Voldemort is keeping to life," Harry said.

"Ok...carry on," Sirius supplied, skeptical of what Harry was to tell him.

"Alright," Harry said. "He made things called horcruxes. They can be made after a wizard commits murder, and puts part of their ripped soul into an external container," he added.

Sirius frowned at that.

"And, they tether a soul to Earth past forced death, such as after an Avada Kedavra strike, and the unstable soul can roam the land of the living and can possess anything living," Harry said.

Sirius took everything in.

_Unstable soul, roam the land of the living, possess anything living...external container? What did Dumbledore write to me?_ Sirius thought.

_It was something like... "the only possible way for Harry's scar to act up (which is basically an external mark of Voldemort's soul inside Harry) is if Voldemort is close to Harry."_

"NO!" Sirius yelled. Harry jumped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"That bloody bastard is what's fucking wrong!" Sirius shouted.

"What did he do?" Harry asked, dreading what was next.

Sirius drew a deep breath. "Harry, listen to me, I would've told you, but I wanted you to be as worry free as possible. I wanted you to live something like a normal childhood," he said.

Harry nodded.

"Alright," Sirius said, drawing another large breath. "When Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded because of your mother's sacrifice, his unstable soul, split and latched onto yours. It's what gives you your scar," he added, brushing Harry's hair aside to see his scar.

"It's why I can see him, and it's also why my scar burns, isn't it?" Harry asked. Padfoot nodded. Harry let out a few tears and hugged Padfoot.

Harry went to bed shortly after that, and Sirius wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to talk with Dumbledore.

**./.|.\.**

Albus was walking into his office when he saw the same snowy owl flying towards him with a letter. But this time, it did not waste time to drop the letter to Albus' hands and quickly leave. Albus unfolded the letter and read it.

_Albus,_

_I need to talk to you. In the Forbidden Forest, I'll have my wand lit brightly, and I will hold it so it can be seen. No fighting._

_Sirius._

Albus made his way from the castle, walking as quickly as possible to the Forbidden Forest. He needed to speak with Sirius. It was too intriguing not to.

He was walking through for some few minutes. He saw the lit wand. He made his appearance to Black.

"Hello Sirius," Albus said.

"Hello Professor," Sirius replied. "Harry found out about Voldemort, and what he does to stay alive, and about what happened because of his mother's sacrifice," he said.

Albus pondered for a few moments.

"Please, help me Headmaster," Sirius said, "you are the only one that can help."

Albus thought some more, but he was going to reply to Sirius now.

"You, Sirius, must realize how strong this boy is," Albus said. Sirius nodded, which for some reason surprised Albus. "He may not possess enough raw magical power to destroy Voldemort until it's too late. The only way to beat the fear Voldemort creates is through love, and it is astounding that the boy can still love," Albus added, forgetting he was talking to a wanted criminal. Sirius nodded again.

"How did he find out?" Albus asked.

"A book he got, '_The Truth of Magic_,' was full of theory. I didn't see an author. He must've read something about souls and horcruxes, because he knows quite a bit," Sirius said.

"I wrote the book," Albus said.

"You did?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. And I have one piece if advice I'd like you to convey directly to Harry. Tell him to read the unit on the great power of love. Those who know the truths of where magic is strong will never need the greatest possible raw magical power. They will be equipped with something not even murder can break," Albus said, his eyes showing their usual life and twinkle.

"Did you want to talk to me about anything?" Sirius asked.

Albus looked at the ground for a moment, thinking, and then looked up at Sirius.

"I've decided that I do not. I've heard you, seen you, and I've felt your feelings enough that I made out the answer by myself, despite natural doubt," said Albus.

They were both feeling sad and happy at the same time. They finally got past lies, and met with truth. They both thought of the past, and what lies ahead. Albus was happy that he got Sirius back, though they were not to say it during this meeting, and that seemed to be in subconscious mutual agreement.

"Goodbye, Albus," Sirius said, turning away to where he came from.

"Goodbye Sirius, it's been good to see you again," Albus said, waiting to go back to the castle after Sirius was out of sight.

**./.¦.\.**

Sirius came in the house and went upstairs. He had come to know much more in the past few days. It was exhausting.

He finally made it upstairs. He saw Harry in a peaceful sleep (courtesy of a dreamless sleeping potion that Kreacher found) and smiled. He went over to Harry and felt his cheek.

"_Be strong, Harry_," Sirius muttered, before transforming into a dog and falling asleep at Harry's side.

**.*.*.*.**

_Alright, so I haven't posted in a while (although, versus other authors, I am still very active). But I was researching._

_"Researching what, Chris?"_

_Well, I've been researching theory in the nature of magic in the Harry Potter universe._

_"What a bullsh*t excuse."_

_I don't believe so, especially since I've decided to put the advanced philosophies of a fictional world that I do not live in (or do I?) so my fan fiction can have accurate information on its subject matter. Therefore I must learn real life philosophies and fictional ones at the same time and mesh them together. That puts a lot of stress on the human brain. I won't get too scientific here but I think that makes people sleepy._

_"Sleep? Oh hell naw, you only get 6 hours of that."_

_Well I must say, other side of myself that I willingly channeled, you are being a total a*shole._

_Alright then, I'm done for now. I've done extra work for all of you readers out there. It's very fun, time filling, and stuff like that._

_Chris_


	11. The Minister Is Retarded

_Alrighty now, I like writing. So let's get to it. Question 1: should I make up any characters? In your review, make ideas for characters and stuff._

_Does anyone besides me wish I had named this series "The Godfather?"_

**.*.*.*.**

_September 1st_

Albus sat at his desk in the morning. Today was the day of the year that all of his students arrived at Hogwarts, where they would stay until late June.

He went over to his pensieve. He had Sirius Black's memories of the casting of the Fidelius Charm. There was nothing that said otherwise in that memory: Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper.

Of course, Interim Minister Fudge wouldn't believe it. No matter the evidence, purebloods put a galleon in his pocket and told him that 'Sirius Black is guilty.'

He had the Order call off the search that they were doing. There was no need to look for an innocent man. But beyond the Order, nobody was believing that Sirius is innocent.

_Interim Minister Fudge_, Albus thought, _what a joke that man is. Whatever happened to Minister Bagnold? She was just 'sick', according to reports._

Albus had tried to get to Cornelius so he could influence him in a better direction. He took it sometimes, but it always seemed like it was on the small stuff. On the bigger things, he tended to have a few people trying to pay more galleons than the other to get what they wanted.

So he sat in his chair, awaiting his call from Minerva that the students arrived. He probably shouldn't wait, though, as the students arrive at nighttime.

While doing practically nothing, Minerva was coming up the stairs.

"Come in Minerva," he called.

Minerva walked in the door and Albus directed his unused attention at her.

"So, what is it that you need?" Albus asked.

"Albus," she began, "did you know about our abnormally large budget for the year?" She asked.

Albus frowned.

"Do you have an official documentation on our budget?" He asked. Minerva handed him a small stack of parchment.

Albus read through. He found a few unusual things. One just jumped out of the parchment.

_Donation; anonymous: 200,000 galleons_

Albus had to go into thought after just that.

_That's odd_, Albus thought, _usually the pure-bloods want to make themselves look good by signing their donation._

"Did that anonymous donation jump at you also?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, it did. Did Malfoy forget to sign his donation?" Albus asked.

"No, he donated his usual 70,000 galleons. This person made a donation worth the amount of five family donations," Minerva quickly replied.

Albus had to read more.

_Donation; Malfoy: 70,000 galleons_

_Donation; Nott: 50,000 galleons_

_Donation; Parkinson: 50,000 galleons_

_Donation; Greengrass: 45,000 galleons._

Albus read through a number of other donations, which usually ranged between ten and forty thousand.

While he was quite pleased with the person who donated 200,000 galleons, he could only have an idea of who made it.

"I think the person responsible for this generous donation was Sirius Black," Albus said.

Minerva half frowned.

"Well, why wouldn't he just sign it and give more evidence that he isn't a bad man?" Minerva yelled, stomping out of the Headmaster's office.

**./.¦.\.**

Harry had given himself a break from theory after that nice little incident. He gave himself a month to do other stuff before reading that book. Tonight he would read about the magical powers of love and friendship.

Over the past month, Harry had been doing quite well. No more nightmares. He had perfected his Scourgify and Tergeo, along with the other non-dueling spells. His dueling skills were getting better. He got better at dodging and casting spells at the same time, but could only sometimes train with as much vigor as the week of his worst night he'd ever had in Grimmauld Place.

Harry picked up_ The Truth of Magic_ and opened to the correct unit. He immediately began to read.

_Why does the Patronus Charm shield from dementors? A Patronus is the exact opposite force to a dementor. A dementor cannot penetrate a Patronus. Why is the Patronus Charm so effective against dementors?_

_To conjure a Patronus, one must think of a good feeling from their strongest good memory. Usually, a person thinks of a person or persons that he or she loves. Not even the darkest creature can break the shield that is literally made out of love._

_Nothing can break love except a loss of a person's sense of self. Why does Voldemort not love? He cannot love because he grew to believe that he was serving a purpose by killing. He wanted to kill everyone he deemed unfit to live. No soul like that can love._

_Power is a common thing that wizards and witches are infatuated with. They believe that if nobody can beat them in a duel, they will live the greatest life on Earth. This is terribly wrong. It'd be better to have nothing but love as a person than have everything but love as a person. Those without love easily turn into dark wizards, and those with it usually turn their backs on dark wizards._

_Love is misinterpreted as dark at times. One 'dark' thing that involves love is blood protection. These protections are set up when a person sacrifices themselves willingly for another person or people. The person who intended to kill their original target cannot touch the person(s) under the protection. If they do, the love of the person who sacrificed their self will kill the murderer, literally. While under the protection, the person who attempted murder cannot touch nor harm the person they wish to kill with a spell or just by physically hurting them._

_True love is deep, powerful, and is arguably the hardest thing to understand. While someone may laugh at them, a person would be correct in saying that they don't understand love. It can bend the will of a person, for good and bad. For example: they may commit to blood sacrifice. It can also change the magical signature of a person. For example: people that are in love with each other may develop Patronuses that match the species of their lover, and the same may be true for their animagus form, if they wished to become one._

_While raw power may seem like the best way to defeat one, it never prevails versus love. In fact, love can be the power behind a rebounded Killing Curse, something said to be impossible. It is not, as one particularly recent case spawned Britain's prized possession, Harry Potter._

_How did love make Harry Potter survive the Killing Curse? His mother, Lily Potter, cast herself between him and Voldemort, and he killed her, creating a blood sacrifice. But when he tried to kill Harry, Voldemort's Killing Curse could not beat love, and the curse rebounded, killing Voldemort's body._

Harry closed the book to clear his mind as much as possible of Voldemort. He did not want to think of the bastard, especially after the night that he spent in Hell.

For now, he would concentrate on the beginner's transfiguration book from the library.

He had read the first few chapters, and was going to transfigure a match to a needle.

Harry gathered himself, concentrating, pointed his wand at the match, and thought of turning the match to a needle.

He moved his wand in the correct motion, and he got the match to turn silver, and a little pointy, but it could not pierce any cloth bigger than a millimetres thick. Harry, pleased with his progress, went to sleep for the night, after successfully doing an untransfiguration spell.

**...**

Harry woke up in the morning, and it was deathly dull, as usual. He didn't want to learn magic by using what Padfoot or a book tells him today. He could sometimes go to Moony's house to ride on his broom, but he didn't like doing the same thing over and over.

_Maybe_, Harry thought,_ if I become good at transfiguration I can learn to become an animagus. That would be nice_, he thought.

Harry rushed to the spot of his match. He pulled out his wand, ready to make progress as quickly as possible. He gathered himself. Then he thought of turning the match into a needle. He made the small wand movement, and, lo and behold, a needle sat where a match did a second ago. Harry celebrated that he got this done in two tries.

Harry's father had been great at transfiguration, therefore it wasn't much of a surprise that he was as well.

After the mini-celebration, Harry read more out of the beginner's transfiguration book. He took mental note of everything important.

**./.¦.\.**

Albus stood across from Cornelius Fudge, absolutely fuming, as was Minerva McGonagall.

"Please, Cornelius, you must listen to me. I have _proof_ that Sirius Black was wrongly accused of murder, in my_ pensieve_, it is sitting _right there_," Albus pleaded, angered by the stupid man in front of them.

"With all due respect Albus, we_ do_ know his family was affiliated with the Death Eaters," Cornelius said.

"That's just the easy thing to say," Minerva said, nostrils flaring.

"He's a _murderer_!" Fudge shouted. "A bloody fucking ravenous lunatical murderer!" He added.

Severus, during the middle of the moment, entered the office.

"Excuse me Minister," he said in a cool, bitter voice. "But as much as I hate the guts of Black, I would be lying in saying I'd seen him with the Dark Lord," Severus said.

"But, you...um...maybe he'd...maybe he wanted to surprise everyone with him!" Fudge shouted.

"That'd be unlike the Dark Lord," Snape said cooly.

"Well why not?" Fudge bellowed.

"Because, if the Dark Lord had Black on his side, then he wouldn't wait for the right moment to obliterate everyone," Severus drawled. "There wouldn't be a chance that the Potter boy survived," he added.

Fudge was reddening, stubborn as anything, and grunted in anger before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"There's a floo, right over there," Minerva said, pointing to the fireplace of the Headmaster's office after Fudge left.

"Bloody blithering idiot," Severus muttered before leaving to the dungeons

He is one isn't he? Albus asked himself, though he already knew the answer to that...

**./.|.\.**

Sirius had applied glamour charms to himself and Harry. They now had light brown hair with amber eyes. Nobody would recognize them for looks.

They planned on going to Gringotts for some gold and pounds (for muggle purposes).

"Diagon Alley!" Yelled Harry, and the floo system took him to the Leaky Cauldron. Shortly after Padfoot came through as well.

But when Harry looked around, only a few people were in the Leaky Cauldron.

Padfoot slowly made his way to the barkeeper.

"Er, why is the bar so empty?" He asked uncomfortably.

The old barkeeper looked at Sirius, somewhat scared.

"The Ministry decided it best to-" he said, but was cut off by a sudden opening of the door.

Harry felt the cold come to him. He was bloody freezing. Four large, black cloaked figures came in the door.

Everyone shuddered, and Padfoot and the barkeeper backed away in fright.

It's going to sense my thoughts, thought Sirius.

"Get away from it!" Sirius shouted to Harry, shaking his shoulder.

"Fucking dementors!" Someone coming from the bathroom shouted.

The dementors stayed calm for a few more seconds. Harry and Padfoot were just making their way out when they all went straight for them.

They hit Padfoot first, pinning him to the wall. Then they hit Harry, pinning them to the ground.

A rain of 'Expecto Patronum(s)' rained throughout the pub, but only wispy shields appeared. Then the glamour working on Harry and Padfoot faded, due to the dementor's presence. Gasps were heard around the room. Padfoot thought one thing.

_Either I get kissed now, or I get kissed in an hour._

When more people made to put their wispy shields in front of Harry Potter, ten more dementors came in the pub, threatening everyone. It didn't look too good for Sirius.

**.*.*.*.**

**_I won't lie. I've been slacking. I have no excuse. Oh well, off to write chapter twelve._**

_Goodbye,_

_Chris_


End file.
